Vampire of Beacon
by SmilingJester
Summary: Harry Potter, a vampire freak, is betrayed by his best friend and falls into the veil to... Vale. Taking on his godfather's name, he forges his own way in this new and violent world where monsters exist not only in men.
1. Chapter 1

yeah so I'm back... Well not back per say, I have been writing and just released another chapter of BE. but I wrote that a few months back. In that time, I wrote and scraped over ten stories. They did help me in my story telling, I even tried my hand at third person, but I couldn't get it to flow right, so first person again! Anyways, here is a cross over with harry potter and RWBY. harry is a tad bit insane in this from his experiences in life. I try and tell why this is in the story. The pairs are a toss between Blake and Yang. I may just do both, I did try my hand at a harem fic and enjoyed writing it. other pairs are J/P R/W Ren/Nora. More maybe as I write.

* * *

My last moments in life were both amazing and terrible. I had just ripped out the throat of Bellatrix as she tried to kill my best mate, Ron, right after casting the dark curse at my godfather, killing him where he stood, right outside the veil. A thing I can do since I became a vampire hybrid when I was thirteen.

I was walking the streets at night when some crazed man took a chunk out of my throat, no drama, just walked up behind me and took a bite, drank a little, then left me bleeding in the alley. Something strange happened and my head burst open and fought the infection. I knew it had something to do with old Tommy boy because it came out hissing in parseltongue like a lunatic, "_Not yet! I will have my revenge on all these mudbloods!_"

There was a lot of pain, mind numbing agony, but in the end I was alive, but had long pointed canine teeth, pale skin which is healed of all previous wounding and scars which is nice since that included my bolt scar and lash marks from Vernon. I do not believe scar Tom survived the attack because it felt like something let go of my magic that I didn't know was there. Plus my head felt much clearer after everything, my magic more powerful and I later found had unlocked a few powers that I only glimpsed at in my youth. Such as metamorphosis with just my hair, not glamorous but the subtlety would get me far in my extracurricular activities in the world, at the time, I thought at the time I wasn't a vampire because I read that Vampires, being dead beings, had no magic.

There was very little time between not convinced and convinced I was changed. Mostly due to being able to move faster and be much stronger than even Hagrid. I also woke up in the morning and the sun was baring down on me, so I couldn't be a full vamp or I would have been crispy and dead.

I kept the change hidden, easy when I was already pale from my time in Scotland and trapped inside all day. I shouldn't have been out, but I jumped out the window to get a little freedom.

My first blood was from Dudley, I crept into his room and drugged him with sleep aids. Not the most effective way, but I was thirteen and hungry. I made a little cut on the outer bicep and drained a bottle of blood. It took a few cuts, but a little cold water and scrubbing, all that is left is little cuts on his arm that he won't remember getting.

I underestimated the stupidity of the males of the family that time and was immediately blamed and beaten badly... With bats and even a chair. Mostly anything on hand. Even though it was my fault, they should have thought, 'Where did that come from? Must have scraped against something.' I even cleaned the knife and bottle afterward.

I found when I drank blood, my eyes went from green to bright crimson. They are easy to hide under shades and I found that it only lasted for a few days, but when it turns back, I feel the urge for more blood, negligible without physical aliments other then a little constant urge. I found I could last a month until my next feeding because the urge just got so loud that I needed to silence it. Not that I cared I was drinking blood. I accepted that I was finally the freak I've been told I was and just went with the flow of my changes.

Petunia knew something was going on with me, but said nothing to Vernon. I knew why as well. Vernon scared her. In the first few years, she would always sneak down and sooth me to sleep after a bad beating, she stopped after she got caught a second time and was hit for it. That was the first time I truly wanted to kill the man. She puts up an act around Vernon, but sometimes she sneaks a little more food out for me to eat when the males are not home.

I kept my cover and taught myself to be more out going in life. I still acted weak in school, not to raise attention to myself, but I still learned ahead of my year. Hell, with my vampire memory, I learn most of the fifth and sixth year stuff. I guess for immortal beings, good memory is key. I need very little sleep, so when all was sleep, I would break into the library and read the night away or practices spells. The cloak is always on me in my pouch. Nothing was safe and when I bogged myself down too much, I would play a little harmless prank. I took to not using the cloak by fifth year so I could move without it in the night.

Feeding was of little problem, but I found with the tournament and the DA club, there was enough distraction for me to sneak a little bottle here and there and I taught myself a little spell that can heal little cuts. In my practice, I found the joys of wandless magic. The leech had been blocking it, but also helped me control my wand. I didn't know until later I could go ask to be taken to get another so I trained hard until I could pretend to still use my old one.

My first kill was during the summer after fourth year. The night Tom came back was too quick and jolting to retaliate properly. I was prowling the nights as I am one to do, when some man cornered and pulled a knife on me. He started sprouting about how he will cut me up like all those other kids. Desperate for information, I took to sneaking around while to watch the new in the house. There are reports of murdered children, mostly little girls who were abused before dying in most terrible manners.

Seeing the murderer and rapist of young girls in front of me, I see red and when I woke, I was standing over his drying corpses with the sweet taste of blood in my mouth. I didn't feel the least bit guilty. I never do when I hurt people unless they are my friends or innocents.

Fifth year, I started the DA and taught all people who wanted to be taught. I also dedicated hours on end to mind arts to keep Snape from seeing my thoughts after I learned that he can do the whole mind reading thing. I have little doubt he found my hybrid stuff due to not reporting me to Dumbledore for my crimes. I did learn that my dad was kind of a dick in his school years and I can kind of see why he would hate me. I saw that dad almost got him eaten by a werewolf. That is not a forgive and forget thing.

Umbitch was a problem, but due to my healing, scars did not take and I do not have "I must not tell lies" engraved in my hand. I even got my first date that year, I don't count Padma because frankly, I didn't know her and it was a favor for Ron. Not that I couldn't get one before, just that I really never had the time. What with the DA and trying to survive the tournament from hell. Cho Chang, I didn't pick right there and she just used me as a connection to Cedric. I cut it off before our first kiss.

Back to my moments before dying, Ron saw me take a chunk out of the woman's throat and came to the correct conclusion of "Vampire" after seeing my teeth coated in her blood. Without a pause, my five year best friend, one I saved his family for, hung out with him, purposely went out with a girl I didn't even like for a dance, so he could get a date, pushed me away and caused me to stumble off into Sirius's corpse and trip back into the veil. I want to hold to the idea that it was an accident, but I saw his eyes. They were just raw hate towards me. He meant it.

The last thing I saw before I was taken is Hermione charging after me, screaming. I give her a cheerful smile to not let her last image of me be one with a face full of fear. I finally enter the veil after my flashback and keep falling in a white light for what seems like hours, but can only be a minute at most. It was rather fun looking back, I love being in the air and high up. I must have been thousands of feet above the ground.

Finally some color came to the world and I wished to the goddess of night to take me there. I find myself about to slam into a three story building at terminal velocity. I barely get my arms up before I plow through the surprisingly soft ceiling and through the first two floors to crash into what I caught to be a club.

My impact to the wood floor was painful, but thanks to the cushioning of the material above, whatever it is, I got out with just shattered arms, punctured organs and a broken back. A little, well a lot of, blood and I'll be right as rain in a minute if I combine it with my magic. I find that my magic boosts my healing rate immensely. It feels like it just really wants me to stay alive.

I slowly reached into my pouch with an expanding charm in it and grab one of my flasks that I keep on me for my weekly dose of life liquid. I drain the entire thing and focus my magic into my limbs, causing a slight greenish glow, but I soon am able to get up with only a little ache and phantom pains.

When I get up, the first thing I see is a blond haired teen woman with gauntlets and outfit that reminds me of a cowgirl surrounded by thugs with clubs and axes, all of which are wearing matching suits and are staring at me. "Sorry about the roof... and other floors," I say as I stretch. Without a word, one of the well dressed thugs with an axe charges me with his chose weapon raised.

Still running high from my previous battle, I take a step and kick my leg at his knee, connecting, I shatter it out the back of his leg in a spray of blood. I start calmly talking over the wails of the injured man, "Okay guys, I just lost my godfather. I am rather emotionally unstable," I mutter, "Nothing new" and continue, "Unless you thugs back the FUCK up and away from the fine young lady, I will quench my thirst with your blood!" I really don't feel any guilt about Sirius, I love the man even now, but it was not my fault entirely that he went and did all that he did in the fight. He was so lonely and isolated, he probably relished in any inhuman contact, even if it was taunting an enemy. Who I blame is Dumbledore, for he made me his pawn and had Sirius so alone that he forwent safety to finally have some human interaction.

I see one pull a gun from his belt and point it at me, only for the blond to sucker punch him in the gut and with a shot that sounds like a shotgun going off, the man flies back, but seem to survive. This sets off the rest of the thugs and each picks a target.

I shrug and meet their charge head on. Not even bothering with my wand, I got another during fourth year after reading a text on the laws. Boy I felt stupid there, seeing as I trained with my new magic power I could do wandless with a little imagination and power, but found the new wand, a Yew with Thestral blood, a great match which helps me amplify my spells. I punch as hard as I could at the lead man, breaking his neck and shattering his skull, then with my other hand, directed the one of the three spells I taught myself to do on command, "Reducto". I went all combat with the reflex spells.

The spell tore apart the man and sprays his blood over his allies. They let out a scream, only to be quickly silenced under my ruthless assault. I have five kills under my belt before I came here, I already found a way to look at things to avoid guilt too much. Heh, what would Dumbledore think when he finds his preaching didn't stick and I'm killing all these people? Helps that most I kill are scum. Sirius was the final straw for mercy for me. He wouldn't have died if they executed Bellatrix like they should have!

I can't help but let loose a cackle, fueled by my haze, as I tear through their ranks in bloodlust ridden joy. These... Peasants... Think they have a chance against me! They're like cockroaches! They just keep coming! I stop in the middle of their ranks, all the thugs abandoning the blond and taking on their more lethal opponent, I yell out with my arms thrown out wide, "C'mon! Show me you are more then this! You are many and I am one!" I release a cutting charm with both hands in a wide arch which bisects over twenty men. At this point, they take the wise decision and run away with their tails between their legs. "Cowards! I am just one boy with a little blood fetish AHAHAH!" I hysterically laugh as they all but leapfrog over each other to get out of the battlefield.

I calm down from my blood haze as I pull some flasks out and fill them up from the freshly dead corpses. Never let free blood go to waste. I down one and fill it back up so I have my magic reserves full, just in case the cowgirl attacks me. She looks more capable than the suits. As I fill up my flasks, I notice my robes covered in blood and all kinds of fluid, so I strip it off. I always wear my nice sneakers and pair of jeans when I can under my robes, this happens to be the day I do.

I look over to see the blond staring wide-eyed at the destruction, "Sorry you had to see that milady. Blood hazes are a little uncontrollable." Not the first time I did that. First was when I got shot by some mugger in London as I prowled for a meal outside of Diagon alley. He shot me in the balls and that just doesn't stand. Thankfully, a pint of blood from his body and it was like nothing happened.

She looks at me and flinches back when she sees my eyes, "What are you?! Some kind of vampire?!"

I can't help but laugh at this, two for two! "Yes... That is exactly what I am. And judging by your weapons and the fact that the tech here looks FAR more advanced than anything I've ever seen, I would hazard a guess I am in a different dimension."

"D- Does your dimension fight with swords or something? This is an admittedly advanced weapon, but nothing too uncommon."

"Nah, we have guns and the likes, but nothing like your shotgun gauntlets." I tell her in my thick British accent as I sweep my hair back and down my neck. The blood holding it and giving my raven colored hair a bloody princely look to it. (Loki from avengers) "Man this day is getting stupid." I look to the right when two Asian teens enter, they take one look at the room and vomit as one. They both run away immediately after getting themselves under control. "So... Yellowy, what is a seemingly nice girl like yourself doing being surrounded by so many thugs?"

The girl seems to get over her shock and answers in a subdued voice, "Well Mr. Vampire, I was looking for information on my little sister. Been trying to find her for a bit after she went and took a job to take out a herd of beowolves. I'm sure she is fine and just got distracted. Do you have Grimms where you come from?"

"No, what are they and why would a young girl be hunting them?"

"They are um... soulless monsters that randomly kill anything not part of their pack. My sister and I are huntresses in-training and take on these freelance jobs for some money. I was hoping to celebrate with her about my acceptance into Beacon."

"Beacon?" I guess it's some kind of school for these... Huntresses?

"Yeah, Beacon, the best hunter school ever! It's mine and Ruby's dream to go there!" I was right. "Hell, you might be allowed to go with the skills you have right now. Where did you learn that light show stuff?" Seeming to distract ourselves from the massacre, I can't imagine what life this girl leads to only be shaken by seeing the slaughter. I explain as we head out of the blood bath.

"I'm a wizard as well as a Vamp. Strange in my case, with me being alive and still mostly mortal. Unlike my counterparts of the night, I am able to keep my magic which I think is part of my soul, judging by some wizards and witches becoming ghosts after death, it is more spiritual than physical. No one really knows if that's true, just that if you use too much, you well... Die."

"Sounds like aura to me. The things hunters and huntresses use to enhance our power. We think it is part of our soul which is why Grimms can't use it. You know being soulless and all. There is also dust which is like aura, just more predictable and can be mined," The well endowed blond explains to me.

"Really, wish we had something like dust. Pre-made spells from the dirt for quick on the go fights. I wouldn't have kept getting my ass kicked by that maniac. Ah well, I should introduce myself." I hesitate and figure, why not? "Sirius Black, you?" I decide to use my godfather's name in lieu of my own. I really have very little good experience attached to the name 'Harry Potter' just abuse, pain, and betrayal.

"Your name is Serious? Like, 'seriously don't take my fries'? I chuckle and correct her that it is named after the star. "Well then, my name is Yang! Yang Xio Long! So tall, pale and handsome, what are you going to do now that you are in some new world?"

"I'll probably go check up on this freelance thing and maybe apply your school of choice, you seem like someone I'd like to know," I tell her as we walk out of the club.

"No need Mr. Black. Beacon could use a fighter like you." A light but firm voice speaks from above us. Wiping around, I see a blond haired woman that strangely reminds me of Professor McGonagall. She is in a white blouse with tight pants and heels. On her back was a flowing cape that strangely suits her.

Yang gasps as well as another voice. Turning once more, I see a girl around my age if a little younger in black and red looking at the same woman. She is in a skirt and corset with a red hood cape. Yang speaks up, "Ms. Goodwitch! What are you doing here?"

"I was coming here to tell you that your sister is accepted into Beacon, but seeing the skill this one has over his... aura, I believe he could make a fine addition to the school. If! He can get over his blood lust." Yang squeals and hugs the other girl, I guess that is Ruby. While they are celebrating, I tell the professor.

"Oh that, no worries ma'am, with my flasks, I should be good for about a year if I don't get hurt, then I'll probably leave and raid a blood bank or something on break." I am rather casual about my soon to be petty crimes, seeing as they are by far not the worst things I've done. Just now I killed dozens of people. A little robbery can be over looked.

"No need Mr. Black. Beacon can provide you with a expiring blood bag even week or two, as well as the bare essentials of clothing."

"Well okay then, that's rather convenient. Thanks for the clothing, most of my stuff is well... On its last legs" I pull out a patchy and threadbare shirt from my pouch and slip it on, then shrink it to fit me comfortable. "Transfiguration, hard as all hell, but is just so damn useful." I will always be grateful to my aunt for teaching me how to sew.

"Okay. Be at this location in a month's time and be ready for school you three." She tosses me a card and disappears.

"Well then Yang, little sister Ruby, See you in a month. I apperate away to a nearby roof top. Screw the law, after I saw it used by a wizard the first time, I taught myself how to do it outside school grounds.

Using the vantage point, I jump around the city to find a place with a map, which was easy seeing as I just had to go to a gas station a swipe one.

The month passes fine, I beat up, but not kill a few more people that are thugs for the same company, looting their unconscious bodies for an assortment of items. I got more then a few cigarettes packs, a ton of money called lien and information small time businesses. I even picked up a little protection detail for a few days by some worried shop owner in exchange for some clothing and gear.

I go to the location given and enter an impressive ship. It looks like a cross between a plane and a four legged animal. It seems to be airborne which just makes it BETTER! Flying is still one of my favorite pass times, too bad my broom was left at Hogwarts. I see the two girls and give then a hearty wave and a closed mouth smile. If I hadn't become a vampire, I can see myself stuttering around these two really beautiful girls. Luring criminals into alleys helped my shyness and acting skills, also teaching an entire grade of teens the art of combat helped immensely as well.

"Heya Sirius! How was your week?! This is my sister Ruby!" The excited girl says while patting the back of the red girl next to her. I see very little family resemblance between the two. Must be half-sisters or adopted.

"Hello there Yang, Ruby. My week went fine Yang, got a job protecting a store for a bit, beat up some thugs and stole some of their blood along with their money, you know the standard delinquent acts of a immature wizard."

Ruby spoke up in a pitch similar to her sisters, "Blood? Why did you take there blood?"

I chuckle and unsheathe my fangs. I have no trouble not hiding it, being I believe the only vampire in this realm that, plus might as well scare away people before they can stab me in the back. "Vampire, little Red. I enjoy the baser things in life." With that, I flop down on the bench next to yang and light one of the cigarettes I took, a habit I got into when I found my healing powers include the side-effects of the drug.

I kept my hair in the prince style since I got here, keeps my hair out of my eyes and I enjoy the look. I did wash it of course so it smells of mangoes now. Don't know why I chose that soap, but there it is. With my money, I bought a standard longsword that is about the size of the sword I used to kill the Basilisk, so I'm not just tearing people apart with my hands and magic.

The two girls chat next to me, Ruby seems to be worried that she will be treated special because she is moving up two grades, I spoke up to ease her troubles, "Don't worry Red, even if you are treated differently, it will only last for about a week or two, then they grow accustom to you and leave you alone."

"How do you know that Sirius?! They could start bullying me because I'm younger! Or not talk to me! Or..." She slowly built herself into a tizzy. I need to stop her before she makes herself pass out from lack of air. I saw Colin do that once, it was funny, but I had to help the poor boy down five floors to the infirmary.

"I'll tell you a little story from my life to show you it is going to be fine and it won't be a problem, okay," I open my eyes to see the girl nod. "To start the story, I'll start, well at the beginning, I am knew in my home realm as the Boy-Who-Lived. A maniac was tearing apart my home country and winning. For some reason he attacked me and my family when I was around one years old. Just a little pup as my godfather would say. Father died first, then my mother in front of me. Not the best first memory that. All with one curse, Avada Kadavara, the killing curse. No block, no shield spell, nothing can stop it. If you're hit in the toe even, you die immediately. I think it stops your heart.

The crazed wizard cast it on me in my crib and somehow it back fired. I blame mum for that. It rebound and 'killed' the psychopath. All I got was a scar, which disappeared after my third year of school when I became a vampire. The world idolized me, wrote children books about me, tried to set marriage contracts with me, but being an orphan in with no knowledge of his heritage at my normal relatives, I was unaware of all this. The leader of light had me raised without knowledge of the world I saved. Magic is well hidden unlike your aura, no normal people knew about it. It's like an entire society within a much larger one.

I found when I turned eleven that I was a wizard, one with a household name before he could talk. I entered the wizarding school and was harassed day and night for the first week about if I remember the night my parents died. Oh I wanted to hurt some people," I giggled a bit remembering my time as a firstie, "but by the end of the month, I was the normal student with a bigass scar on his face, just another piece of the school life and was treated as such. If a idol of the world with children stories written about him can fade into the background, than a girl who is younger and better at fighting in a warrior school will have no problem blending in around week two."

Dazed, the girl replies, "Yeah... Okay, it might not be so bad." Yang, Ruby and I chat a bit more and after a few hours we arrive at the school. Unlike Hogwarts, it looks cheery and inviting. Not intimidating at all like an old castle is. The plane ride was like the express at Hogwarts. Allowing returning students and new students mingle with each other before the year starts.

We dismount the ship, passing a guy being sick in the garbage, must have motion sickness. I wander off to check out the grounds. I found the dorm first and took a free map. I just walked around for a bit, taking in the sights. I spotted a gathering of new students which I join. After watching a confrontation between Ruby and a girl wearing all white over something involving dust, I heard her be called Weiss, the headmaster gave a speech and we were sent off for the night to sleep in the ballroom by the blond professor, Goodwitch. The same one who recruited me. She gives me a warning glances and I just smile toothily and give her a jolly wave.

We arrive at the ballroom and everyone pulls a sleeping bag. I just claim a spot as my own and go get changed into my night clothes that I bought while here. I spent the month sleeping on rooftops. A wood floor is not going to kill my back anymore than a shingled roof. They provided a uniform for me, so I only bought combat gear and PJs. It is just a nice black pajama bottom with red bats on it. I don't keep a shirt on so that is all I need. I don't have any scars to hide anymore so I stopped wearing a shirt in fourth year.

I leave the room and go back to my spot, flopping down to wait for the others to finish changing. Seeing as I don't need much sleep, why go to bed early? I pull out my longsword from my pouch and start cleaning it. "I wish I could still use the sword of Gryffindor, that thing wa-" I am cut off by a flash of light and the sword appears in my lap, shattering my old sword like it finds the thing inferior and should not be used. "I love you, my best friend!" I hug the sword and get nicked on the tip of my finger.

It starts to burn familiarly, oh shit this thing is poisoned with basilisk venom! I grab a shard of my old sword and draw a deep line across the middle of my finger to bleed the poison out. My blood comes out black from the venom. When it finally turns red again, I leave it open and give the sword hilt a flick, "Dick! Trying to poison your partner! I thought you loved me too?! I guess I was wrong!" I sheath the long sword in the one I got with the unworthy sword with a huff.

Only then did I look up to see everyone staring at me, "What?! My sword was coated in extremely potent venom, had to get it out somehow." I wave my hand and my poisoned blood disappears.

All the student hopefuls eyes bug out at my magic display, I guess they really don't use their aura like magicians do or it is a separate thing. Probably different with no one showing accidental magic. "Carry on, nothing to see here anymore." They all scatter and mutter about the crazy guy with poison.

Yang comes up behind me in her pajamas, yellow as well, and sits next to me. "So, what kind of venom does a vampire get their hands on? Bat venom? Where did you get it?"

"Heh... Funny thing is, this sword was coated in venom before the change. A giant snake was terrorizing my school so I took this sword and shoved it through the things brain in a secret chamber underneath a bathroom. Sad day really. Since I can talk to the snakes, I heard its last words. It thanked me for freeing it from harming the students, it was apparently a corrupted guardian. I guess the venom absorbed into the metal or something, because the headmaster put the blade on display and there is no way he didn't wash it first."

"Wait, can all vampires speak to snakes, I thought that was like bats or something?"

"No, I don't know where I got the ability, but its not vampire based and not everything with vampires are related to bats!." She points at my Pajamas. "Personal preference is all," I grin. "Here, I'll give you a little demonstration. "_You are rather fetching tonight_".

"Cool! I didn't understand a word of that!" Ruby cut in, lean over her sister's head.

"Well yeah... Snake language, not something normal people speak." Ruby blushed and Yang and I laughed kindheartedly at her expense.

The two flop down next to me, Ruby takes out a little notebook and starts writing as Yang comments, "It's like a big slumber party here."

Ruby absently commented while writing, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

Yang purred out a reply, "I know I do." I chuckle and look around the room. The guys were roughhousing and flexing, trying to attracted attention from Yang judging by the glances her way. And then I almost burst out laughing. A blonde guy name Jaune came into the scene where a blue onesie. He gave us a wave and continued on. Man has got some big balls to wear that in front of everyone. I almost applaud the guy as he gives Yang a wink.

The sisters have a slight conversation around me, Ruby is slightly upset that she made only one friend and already an enemy. "Don't worry little red. I made it through most of school with only two friends and I was a brooding bastard. You'll be okay. You've got your sister don't you? As well as a rather cheerful personality. You'll find more friends by the time the week ends."

"I guess," The teen grumbles. Yang gets up and pulls her up with her. Ruby is pulled away to be introduced to some more people. She starts with a girl in mostly black, reading in the corner. I just pull out a book I got on aura and read up on it. I start with how to unlock it. Might as well try and see if I can. If not, well I still have my magic and enhanced abilities. It says to mediate and reach deep in one self and find a bass like energy and break it.

I can easily mediate with my training, and ignoring my magic, I feel around for a few minutes. Soon, I hear the beat. Huh, guess I do have it and it's not just magic used differently. I never did extensive searching of my mind, so I just never noticed. I find a large ball of blackish red pulsing energy. Like my magic core, but while that is green, this is not and is much bigger. I imagine a large hand around it and crushing it under its gripped. I bursts apart and starts spreading outward then pain hits.

I come out of the meditation in agony, worse than the vampirism and basilisk combined with the crucio curse egging the two on. I couldn't keep in my cry of pain and let loose a inhuman howl, clawing at my skull to kill myself. It felt like I was being torn apart and expanded, while reforming everything only to be repeated. Finding my fingers too dull, I blindly grope for my blade shards I neglected to clean up.

I slice my hand on a few before I grip a long piece and just before I shoved it into my throat, a strong hand caught my wrist and twisted the shard out of my hand. Three other people join in and hold me down as I howl and struggle for death. After an eternity, the pain begins to fade until all I can do is whimper like a wounded animal as it recedes. I hear faint calling, "Sirius! Come on man, snap out of it! What's wrong?!"

I go limp and open my eyes slowly. When they are fully open, but I couldn't make out anything but blurry black outlines, I whimper out, "Oww. It didn't say anything about hurting."

"Sirius! What was that?! What did you do?!" Yang cried.

Coughing up blood and spitting it to the side, I answer, "I was seeing if I could unlock aura too, so I did what the book says to do. Exactly like it says to do and then I don't know." I weakly grabbed my pouch to my side and shaking, pulled a blood flask out. I flipped the lid and drain the entire thing in seconds.

New pain erupts, but it feel like it's just finalizing something. That something became apparent when something burst out of my back and my muscles all seized up a second before relaxing. I moan out, "Ow. What now?"

This time the person holding my legs answered, "You- You have a tail and dog ears now... How?" I look down and see it's the girl in white.

"Help me up Yang." She does and I struggle to turn my head to my side, I see black a large black tail that reminds me of Padfoot. Reaching up slowly, I feel the top of my head and squeeze my new ears. "Why can't I do anything normal?! Why?!" I cry as I put my face in my hands, letting the blood from my throat flow out of my mouth, onto my chest and pants so I can breath properly.

The person that was holding my arm with the shard in it that kept me from killing myself rubbed my back to try and comfort me. I glance over and see it is the girl Yang dragged Ruby to talk to. I can't help but notice the strong smell of cat around her. I give a mirthless laugh, "I guess I have to thank you kitty cat. Stopping me from slitting my throat I mean. I am in your debt."

The cat answers me in a strained mellow voice, "I did what anyone else that noticed would have done." I chuckle and struggle to my feet. Turning my head, I felt for my tail, finding the ears, I had them extend slightly and compress. I think of wandless magic and just will the new parts away and back in, chanting the mantra in my head, 'Go away until I call you back.' They respond and rush into my body. They sheath and I feel a burning pain in the respected areas. Looking down, I see the tail wrapped around my lower body to my stomach while feeling my ears, I find them more pointed. With the change came a sense of loss and disrupted my balance.

"Well ladies, I am off to hunt for the doctor of the campus. Get some heavy meds and pass out in their office. I will see you during the initiation." I painfully and stiffly scoop my pouch and leave. Once outside, I let the dog parts loose and I feel whole again. No more hiding that if I can help it.

After a bit, I find myself in front of the main building, legs almost giving out from fatigue. I enter the building and look around for assistance. I see an attendant and approach them. "Hello mister. Um... Where's the nurse?"

The attendant looks at me and eyes my tail markings, then the blood stains on my pants and chest. "Down the hall to the left. There is always someone on staff at night." Thanking him, I make my way to the office and knock on the door. I get permission to enter and do so.

I see a few beds in the corner and a nurse doing paper work behind a desk. "What is the problem?"

I scratch the back of my head and answer, "I... heh... how do I explain this. I read in a book how to unlock my aura and well I did... But it caused me a suicidal amount of pain. I need someone to check me for nerve damage and explain why I have these," I point to my head and wag my tail. "I distinctly remember never being part dog until I unlocked my aura. Is this normal?"

The nurse jumped up and ushered me to a bed. "Unlocking aura is a painless practice. It shouldn't cause any pain, especially not give the person a tail!" She passes me a a few pills. "Pain relief and sleep aids." I immediately swallow them.

"I am going to do some test while you sleep, is there anything I should know about you before I do them?"

The aids are already kicking in. Numbing all my senses and thoughts. I dully answer, "I'm a vampire and a magician, I think that's it." Then I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to slight beeping and a muttering nurse. I slowly uncurl myself and sit up. My muscles and joints HURT! The nurse, seeing me awake, hurries over. "Mr. Black! How is it that you were born without aura veins in your body and no one found out?!"

"Aura veins?" I question the nurse confused. The hell are aura veins?

"Yes! Aura veins, they are in every creature with a soul! When you unlocked your aura, it forcible forged them into your muscles! You should be dead, but you show remarkable healing, even an advance healer would have trouble getting that kind of recovery!"

"No wonder everything is sore. Well, I think with a little blood, I should be fit for combat." I pull another flask and take a sip. I really need to tune down the drinking, been a day and I'm down a week supply.

The nurse stares at me, then continues, "The ears and tail, I have no idea where they came from. Maybe you had dormant animal genes that was forced out with the aura. Professional curiosity, are you really a vampire?"

"Yeah, blood gives me energy, but I can't turn into mist or a bat or anything like that. Well... Maybe the bat, but I need to learn my animal form before I can really say in that regard, though it will probably be a dog or something judging by the tail. I think I'm some sort of hybrid though, so I can go out in the sun and survive without blood everyday. If I couldn't, school life would be far too uncomfortable to stay in." I have to chuckle at the image of a blood thirsty vampire trying to sit through potions, figgiting and glancing around.

"I see... Well I can give you a clean bill of health and send you on your way. If you have any further pains, I can give you a little pain killer, but that's it. You are at the moment, a medical mystery."

Sighing, I pull out a my combat gear. Leather boots for flexibility, black cargo pants for stealth and carry things easily, last with a regular forest green shirt and a Kevlar lined dark gray parka for protection and more carry space. I leave the nurse and head back to the ballroom. It is only dawn, so I have an hour before initiation starts. I keep my hood up, so I don't get sunburned. I may not have any negative effects to the sun, but I am still an albino. I burn from clouds if I'm not careful.

I arrive in the room and sit on the stairs and mediate while everyone sleeps. Looking in my mind, I see aura pulsing all around my magic, with strands of said magic connected to the aura, making it slowly brighten. I love magic and its adaptability. I can even feel the aura supply get stronger now that I focus on the feeling.

Finally, people start waking and soon, we line up in front of lockers which we put our weapons in.. I seem to have neglected this and claimed an empty one as my own with its own password. I make it Potter. Everyone giving me glances once in a while as well as hate filled looks. Nothing new, but I wonder what I did? Jaune tries to team up with Weiss and another hot woman who looks to be taking after an amazon in her dress, but was shot down.

We leave and find ourselves lined up on a platform. The headmaster and professor in front of us, "Today, your mission is to get to the ruins and find a relic while bringing it back. The matter of teams, well your teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here. The first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner for the rest of your stay here. So it is your best interest will be with someone you can work with. The relics are on the other side of the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die."

Jaune spoke up as people started to launch from their platform. He was questioning how to land and if we got parachutes. We didn't. The man gets launched mid-question and I follow the group right after him with a playful little wink to Ms. Goodwitch.

As I fly through the air, I wonder, "Why am I here, doing all this?" Then I think, "why not?" and my mind shuts up. I start to descend and I look for the right tree. I unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor and slam the blade into a passing tree, allow the momentum to go to my legs so I can flip in the air and land next to the blade of a branch. If only Sirius could see me now! I take my sword and start tree hopping at high speeds. When I no longer can, I let myself drop and by instinct, start running through the woods, vaulting fallen trees, sliding under them when I can't jump. Dodging from one side to another and making minute corrections so I don't fall on my face. I can't help but give a yip of joy as I smash through the forest at vampiric speeds.

I reach the relics far too soon for my liking. I approach the relics and examine them. They are all chess pieces. Regular, I've played enough wizarding chess to know the difference by heart. Smirking, I snatch up the white pawn, for that was what I was. A pawn in the game of light and dark. Finishing my short musing, I apperate back to the side of the headmaster.

"Greetings Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. I got the relic." The two jump at the sound of my voice as I show them my pawn.

The headmaster takes it and examines it. "Well done Mr. Black. You however don't seem to have a partner."

"Do I need one? I can go back and look if I do. I'm sure not everyone has found one yet."

"No need Mr. Black. There is a odd number of hopefuls this year and I believe you will do well without a partner over someone else. You will however be the fifth member of a team because of it."

"More the merrier. Well, since I am done, I'm going to go hunt for some Grimms. I wonder what they taste like," I mutter to myself as I draw my sword after I had put it away for the run of my life. I apperate back to the ruins, just in time to see an orange haired girl take down a giant black bear with her pink-eyed friend bringing up the rear.

"Seems the gangs almost all here. We just need the amazon, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune. Nevermind, it's not an almost yet." All the teens jump at my sudden voice and spin to see me sitting on an empty pedestal.

Right when I say that, a scream is heard overhead. I look up to see Ruby plummeting to the earth. As I was about to catch her, Jaune flies out of absolutely nowhere and slam into her, carrying the two into the canopy of the tree lines.

As I laugh my ass off at this, a mixture now made of laughs and yips. Becoming more like Padfoot than Sirius was. The Amazon and a giant scorpion burst into the clearing. I time it and send an overpowered reducto at the creature's head, bursting it like a tomato. Surprising me by the armor because that should have punched a hole through a few stone walls.

"Weakling." I hop off my perch and stalk to the dead Grimm. I take a scoop of blood and taste it, only to immediately spit it out in disgust. "You taste like mud! I came back here for this! Fuck you!" I lash out and deliver an aura charged, so I don't break my toes on that armor, kick to the things flank and it flies across the clearing and back into the trees.

Silence meets this. "Wow... Aura kicks all kinds of ass!" I give a loud laugh as I look to the sky. I see Weiss is still clinging to the bird Ruby jumped from... never mind, she's now falling, I see Jaune in the tree preparing to catch her. Good man. He dives and succeeds to a degree, didn't think of a landing plan... Again. I hear a slight crack as Weiss lands on his back. I go over and assist the lady to her feet as a gentleman should, then pull up Jaune to make sure he is okay. Little soreness, but should be fine.

Ruby and the other teams grab their relic piece and we all head back to the cliffs together after convincing Weiss, it is not a good idea to just go kill monsters willy-nilly. I had no part in the conversation, so they can't call me a hypocrite. I was secretly on Weiss's side of the argument.

We arrive back at the base to see... the giant bird circling around a large ruins. It spots us and starts firing feathers at us. That looks all kinds of painful for the bird. I walk to nearby cover as the bird bombards us. I keep a shield up so I don't get impaled by a stray shot. No need to run when I can walk.

I am also assured that I can just teleport out of any lethal threats. I let the others fight and watch them. They all swarm the creature, jumping around the great bird like jumping beans, firing hundreds of high-caliber rounds into it. The bullets look like they are little bee stings to the bird.

Nora slams the bird down from above with her warhammer, causing it to fall into Ruby's range. Doubling with Weiss, the girls wail on it until Weiss freezes it down on the ground, letting Ruby get the leverage to slice its head from its shoulders as it tried to flap with all its might to get loose.

We all cheer as we leave to turn in the pieces. I help Jaune up the cliff while the others run up it. The guy has a good heart, but is not too skilled in the art of heavy combat. Neither am I, but I have magic on my side and when one of the spells conjure rope to mount on the side of the cliff, I have to say I have an advantage.

When we arrive, we are herded into a room for our teams to be announced. The first up became team, CRDL. They look tough. Next team that was called up is Jaune, Amazon, who I learned was Pyrrha, Nora the Orange, and Ren the pink haired man. They became JNPR. Surprisingly lead by Jaune. Reminds me of Neville, he does. Shy to start with, but easily can be seen as a true leader with a little confidence boost.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xio Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." Everyone applauded. The team walks off stage, celebrating.

"Now finally, Sirius Black." I step up to the stage alone. Everyone is silently looking at me. Waiting. "You picked up the white pawn. The only one to do so. We will be putting you with RWBY as an extra member. The team name will not be changed." I give him a crisp salute, which is marred by my wagging tail, that is sticking out from the bottom of my coat, and walk off stage. Yang slaps me on the back while Ruby hugs me.

We make our way to our new dorm. I am apparently bunking with four girls that helped me last night, joyous day, joyous day. We enter and find...! Four beds. Dammit! I just belly flop down on the carpeted floor in front of the window, which we keep open because it is HOT! "Mine!"

Blake questioned me, "Are you sure?" I look up at her.

"Anyone offering to share a bed with me?... No? Whelp then I claim the floor!" With my claim set and territory established, I get up and go change into my night wear. Getting back, I knock on the door just in case they are still changing. Getting confirmation, I enter and see them all in their night wear as well.

I go and curl up on the floor. Adding a cushioning charm to the carpet to add a bit of give to it. Like a really fluffy exercise mat. I am out like a lamp in seconds. I taught myself in the month it took to get here how to immediately fall asleep after suffering from a few nightmares. Not visions mind you, just really bad, grief filled, nightmares.

A whistle sounds and I am up and jumping backwards in a second. Vernon would always blow a whistle at me if I woke up late and then stomp on my legs. Well not this time you bastard! Black is ready for yo-! Oh shit I'm falling out the fifth story window! The ground comes up fast when I remember, I have magic! Too bad I came to that realization three feet up and slam spine first into the unyielding stone work before I could react to that thought and apperate back to the room. It may not stop momentum, but carpet is better than stone any day.

Ruptured organs and shattered back on my first day of school... New record! Eat your heart out madam Pomfrey! Thankfully, I don't think my hand is broken by the plummet, so I feel around my waist, but find my pouch is still in my room. Magic it is then. I focus it and have it coat my organs and bones. They slowly fix from being lethal to non-lethal. I add in aura which causes me to glow blackish red from head to toe. I pump more and more into myself until I can no longer feel any pain.

When I stop, I almost pass out from exhaustion. That! Took a lot out of me. I stagger to my feet, only to drop to my hands when my legs give out. Crawling it is! Hand over hand, I drag my useless legs back to the building's door and headbutt the door open. "Okay Sirius, you can do this! You've train for the crawling marathon all your life!" I egg myself on with ridiculous lies.

"What would Tom think man?! Seeing you crawl this fucking slow! He'd stomp your ass to the dirt! C'mon man! Move those arms!" by this point, I am at the stairs and now the hard part begins. I do a push up jump to the next step, and using that momentum continue the streak up the stairs. Arms dead by the time I get to the third set of stairs, three stories below my room.

I am just about to begin the next stairs when a heavy weight lands on my back. "Dammit, who did I piss off?!"

"Sirius! You're okay!" I'm picked up a spun around by Yang. My ribs! She's like Hermione on steroids!

"Yang! I don't have enough power to fix my ribs if they break again!" She drops me sheepishly. Literally drops me, because my legs wouldn't stay under me.

"Um... Yang, I think we need to get him upstairs." Blake said to the excited girl. She picks me up by the armpits and starts dragging me up the stairs.

"Gratia Blake." I thank her as she drags me up the stairs, easily with her upper body strength. We arrive at the room and I grab my pack and down two flasks of blood. I am almost comatose in exhaustion, I need more than one. Screw saving my supply! Daddy needs his fix while he is still alive!

I feel my stores boost and muscles repair under the blood's guidance. I use the window frame as a support and climb to my feet. holding on to it, so I can make sure they won't give and take a few steps. "Okay, fixed it. Note to self, never sleep under a window!"

"Um... I'm really sorry Sirius," Ruby meekly apologized while pushing her index fingers together. I rub her head and go to change. Happy that my legs are still working. The aura must be strengthening my body more than I thought if I can still move around after that drop with little to no pain. Normally, I'd be still down there trying to put myself back together. Not that I tested it... Don't be ridiculous, that is all theory.

"Just never blew a whistle near me when I sleep, I have a bad habit of jumping when it goes off." rubbing my still ringing dog ears, I add, "Plus, now as a dog, it hurts!" I go slip on my uniform in the restroom and enter the room again. I see Weiss still changing, I note she has a nice figure, but not what I look for in a woman. I make this note in a millisecond and need to get out of the room, so I go with my step and about-face back into the hall. Weiss squeaks when she saw me, but didn't scold me because of my immediate departure. Yang called me in when she was decent.

Ruby sheepishly said, "Well before I accidentally scared Sirius out the window, I was going to say we needed to decorate this room."

They all start unpacking things and I just put an unmoving picture of my parents on an empty shelf above where I am going to sleep, a corner by the door, along with me and Sirius rough housing in his old house. I keep copies in my bag in case I loss any, that is why I wasn't upset when I left a copy at Hogwarts. I also have my photo album which I set down under the pictures.

I give a sad smile and sit down under the still pictures to watch the girls decorate. Yang put up a few poster, Blake set up books, Weiss a nice painting, and I don't know what Ruby was doing. By the end, the beds somehow get piled in the middle of the room. Ruby suggest bunk beds and then they make one of the shottiest crafted bunk beds ever. It looks really dangerous and I've seen people try to make the Gryffindor beds bunk beds. Be they one of the dumbest set of people I've ever had the fortune of meeting, they at least used copious amount of magic and nails.

I wave my hand and with half my reserves I got from the blood, I change the frames permanently to a hardened wood that is solidly connected while the mattresses stayed the same. I learned permanent transfiguration in my late fifth year. Just a little key word, a LOT more power, and something is permanently changed. Now they don't look like they will come down on the first use. I didn't do this to my clothes because the Dursleys would know something was up.

The girls all stare at their new beds and back to my grinning self. I clap my hands and pull them apart with an illusion of a rainbow expanding from my palms, a little cantrip I made for fun after wanting to try my hand at spell crafting. All I really did, before I figured out I sucked at it, "Magic my ladies!" I get up and stretch, cracking my bones into place. "Let's get to class. Best not to be late on the first day." They all yell and bolt.

I follow after them and we soon get to a class with a rather portly gentleman. The class is about grimms. The man went on and on about traits and how he was a handsome warrior in his youth. He is like this dimension's Lockheart. I notice Weiss is getting very annoyed by Ruby's antics, so I nudge her gentle and quietly told her, "Pay attention Ruby, even though he is rambling, he is a teacher at Beacon so he is high class. Pay attention to his stories, even if they are embellished, you can sometime use what he does in a desperate situation. Also, you are team leader now, you represent the group, not just yourself. Goofing off is fine, but not in the middle of a teacher's speech."

She takes the words to heart and stops her antics and starts paying attention, not taking notes, but listening to his words. The teacher ends by listing quality traits of a hunter. He asks if we think we have them and no one raises their hand. "Ah, yes, well... Mr. Black, please step forward."

"Yes Professor." I get up and step up to the front of class.

He moves over to a growling cage, I smell mud, so it is probably a Grimm. Old fool. It's like second year all over again. "Be prepared student." He pulls an axe from nowhere and I stop him before he can bring it down.

"Wait sir, I don't want blood all over my clothing." I take off my top shirt and jacket, stacking them on my desk. "Okay, ready." He slams the axe into the lock on the cage and the door falls. A boar Grimm came charging out. I sidestep it. It charges a few more times, getting more and more mad. "C'mon you... Mudblood! Hit me!" I taunt the beast. This seems like a much better use of the term mudblood than some derogatory term for muggleborn. I hear Ruby loudly cheering me on with Yang.

I seemed to understand me and took a charging stances. "That's more like it." I crouch low to the ground and put my hands out in front of me. It shoots off like a bullet. I grab the tusks right before it impales me and going with the motion, letting my shoulder drop and lifting it to the side, I fling the boar over my shoulder with just my arm strength and its own speed. The ground cracks under the impact of the boar.

I follow up with a heavy stomp to the ribs, pinning it to the floor while further cracking the ground. Not my fault the floor is damaged, it's a casualty of combat! I take a glance at the snarling creature and just saw madness in its eyes. Nothing else, but pure madness. Sighing, I shift my grip to the side of its head, digging my fingers in and start pulling. With a heave, I rip the creature's head off. Spraying blood all over the floor.

I drop the head which makes a splat. I lick a little blood off my hand and find it far better than the scorpion, but still with a heavy earthy undertone. Like a REALLY strong mushroom got mix with the same amount of blood.

I dance around the blood to my seat to clothe myself. When I pull my shirt on, I notice the silence. I look to the teacher and see him staring wide-eyed at the dead Grimm. I hold my hand up for a high five from Ruby which she enthusiastically does.

When the teacher gets his mind back into his body, he just says class dismissed. He looks kind of annoyed. Must be hard to capture Grimms. I hurry out of the room before he can hand the task off to me, we skipped breakfast and I am Hungry. I take to the roofs and jump across them until I reach the other side of campus where the cafeteria is. I've never been in there so as I enter for the first time, I can't help but grin as I look around. Now I can apperate to this place, Cool!

I pick the rawest steak they have and some potatoes. I sit at a table and eat while waiting for the rest of the team. Ruby comes in looking a little sad, but okay, while Yang is her usual cheery self. I can't read Blake well, but she looks to be okay. Weiss is nowhere to be seen.

They get their food and we joke around, by the end, Weiss hasn't joined us. "Where is the princess?"

This seemed to make Ruby more upset, "She said that I wasn't good enough to be leader and that she deserved better. Ozpin said that he stands by making me leader, but I think she's right."

I silently growl over Weiss's words. "Come now Red. You just need to have more confidence in yourself. If you really feel this way, get better. Read a few strategy books, study a little more, practice harder. You are a fine leader, just believe you are and you should be fine."

She chuckles, "Ozpin said something like that too, professor Black." The girls share a laugh at my expense this time around and we head out back to the dorm to study and do whatever. Not a really steady curriculum. I believe it is due to how many missions a student is required to do to pass the year.

I take a nap to replenish my power, Yang goes off to hang out with her friends, while Ruby and Blake cracks open a book. I awaken at night by a conversation with Ruby and Weiss. She was apologizing to Ruby for her behavior. I smirk and just go back to the land of dreams, which is full of nightmares and scenes of betrayal with some death thrown in. 'I need therapy' I thought to myself as I hear my mother's dying scream for the hundredth time.

A month of lessons pass and we fall into routine. Finally, we have a trial of combat to judge our fighting rank. I bring my sword just in case we have to fight some Grimms. One is fine to beat with hand to hand, but I would like a sword at my hip. I even got some lessons from Blake on basic stances and correct forms. My skill is atrocious, no better then a high class bandit, but it is slowly getting better as I practice a few hours a day, with some breaks to study and meditate. Yang has also been teaching me formal martial arts after seeing my brawling style. That, I took to much better than the blade because I am already in touch with my body and fine movement after all the days of magic practice.

We all line up with our weapons and pick a partner, I try to get one, but no one will come near me after seeing me tear the head off that Boar. I am the odd man out again. I hear miss Goodwitch call over, "Mr. Black, seeing as you do not have a partner, I will be fighting you. Remember to come at me as if to kill me." I turn to see her toss me something.

I catch and find it to be a blood pack. I drain it quickly and grin as the power rushes through my body. "Alright professor." The field goes up around us as the others take their place. This is going to be fun. I have very little confidence I will beat someone of her station, but I can give it my all and maybe get lucky. She will probably underestimate my skill with me being a first year and she a world renown huntress.

The bell rings and I take off. The professor draws a familiar object and sends a series of purple beams at me. I dive to the side and start laughing at the scene, Goodwitch has out a two foot wand. "Just like old times! Wizarding duel! Let's do this!" I pull my wand from a holster that is hidden on my arm and give it a jab and a twist, sending curses down the field, blocking any she sends in retaliation with my other hand to keep up the offensive. I keep on the move and dodge when I can. She shows remarkable control over elements, must be an aura thing.

"Inflecto Telum" A hail of arrows speed out of my wand as I dodge another spell from Goodwitch. A large fireball. I conjure up a pack of snakes and shout to them, "_Subdue the witch!_" I give them covering fire as they advance to the rapidly changing battlefield. The teacher starts blasting them away, so I charge at my top speed and sucker punch her backwards. The snakes take their chance and cling to her limbs, only for a burst of aura to come out and rip them apart.

She starts floating up with glowing eyes and a visible aura around her person. "Oh shit." Is all I get out before she starts bombarding me with high impact spells. The first destroys my hastily raised shield, the seconds winds me, then it is all downhill. I fly back and feel a tearing in my elbow and an absence. Arm's gone, doesn't matter. Fight the fight and win! You can fix the damage after you've won Potter! She is going to kill you if you stop! I later remark that without the safety features that limits damage by 50%, I would probably be missing more than my arm.

I raise my remaining arm and bellow out the smashing spell, far more overpowered then it is safe to do. It impacts in front of the witch and the ground in a thirty feet diameter explodes out and away. I give an inhuman roar and blur towards the cloud of ash and dust and jump over the hole to land on top of the witch. whose knocked unconscious from the impact of me just kicking her to the chest and slamming her into the dirt. I grab her by the scruff of the shirt and drag her out of the arena. I have to do this fast before the pain catches me. I notice chunks of my body missing. A rib is missing, my arm is somewhere in the field, I feel my tail missing a large section, and I have scorch marks all over my torso. The smell of burnt flesh is strong around me.

I throw the woman at the shocked inspectors feet. Moving off to the side, I shrug off my coat and shredded shirt. I reach into my pouch and grab every last flask I have. Ten in total. About a gallon of blood. I start downing it like water, tossing the spent ones until I have gotten the last drop. I feel the blood rush around my remaining body parts and I guide it to only my arm and command it to fix the problem.

Slowly, a skeletal hand forms from my stump, then comes the arm. The muscles lash out and connect the bones. Next comes the veins and aura veins which glow softly. I feel myself running low on energy. Fuck I can't half ass this, it needs to be one go! I push almost all my aura into the arm. My veins burst with light and skin slowly grows out of the arm. It is slow going even with everything I am putting into it. I roar at the healing injury in frustration, "I have given you EVERYTHING! Fix yourself!" I pump my remaining magic in it, keeping just a bit of aura and magic to keep me conscious, if paralyzed.

Finally the layers of skin heals and I collapse to my knees and wheeze out, "Now the rib." I hysterically laugh, "Can't forget that rib Potter!" I direct my efforts to my ribs to grow the bone back. What I wouldn't give for some skele-gro. I feel when the injure fixes itself, but I don't dare fix the flesh or I will die from exhaustion if I don't get blood right now.

I puke up my guts from the effort. I bring my tail up front to see the damage, . If a medic does come along, they can fix it. The damage is bad. There is a long chunk is missing from the middle. My fur is already dyed in my blood. She really fucked me up. I don't even know when she hit the tail.

I suddenly sniff the scent of sweet blood. I whip my head around and see Blake holding out a bleeding arm out to me. I don't hesitate and begin lapping it up and taking only what I deem safe, so about two small vials worth. I send the blood not to fix my body, but to give me energy. I kiss the girl's hand in gratitude and stagger to my feet and to the useless medics. "Medic! Give me a pint of blood before I am out. I need some energy if I am going to survive this."

"Wha?" I grab the nearest medic, a recruit and push him to the tent, hissing at him with my fangs fully exposed.

"Blood man! Take me to some before I use you as a blood bank!" He sprints off and I follow as fast as I can. He barges into the tent where I see Nora, Jaune, Goodwitch and some guy with a ridiculous mohawk. The medic throws the bags at me. With no grace, I tore one open and poured it down my throat, not caring if I missed a little. I do the same for the rest and fix up my damaged flesh and reserves. My body will need rest, but I will not have to wake in five days because of exhaustion. "Thank you good medic! And if you find my arm on the field, please burn it."

With that said, I fall forward and slam my face into the tiled floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Beeping wakes me up from my exhaustion and I feel alright, well, not alright, but acceptable. Opening my eyes, I find myself in the tent. To my right and left is my team. They are all sleeping rather restlessly in the chairs next to me. I know that pain well from my second year with Hermione. On the table, I see an evaluation. I immediately pick it up and read what I got.

_Sirius Black,_

_The area of improvement is your ability to recognizing threats faster. This will assist you greatly later as a hunter. You showed great use of aura which even I had no idea that could be done. Your dust spells are strange, but strong. The speed you display is faster than mine, so I am unable to accurately determine it other than an S rank. You are suited for any missions at A rank and lower, but only after the rest of your team qualifies. You are allowed to take solo B ranks with your skill at the moment. I did not bare witness to this, but I hear with enough blood, you are able to regenerate limb loss. I would like to formally apologize for injuring you so._

_Final evaluation: SS Rank  
evaluator: Glynda Goodwitch_

Well, that is exciting, soloing a B rank. I can get good money off that as well as some good amount of credit.I reread and put the scroll away. I shake the girls awake one by one, until they are all staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I start scrubbing my mouth, nose and cheeks, well until all four girls crushed me in a four-way hug of death. Even Weiss participated. Yang was too excited and knocked the wind out of me in the process of crushing me. I think she may secretly want me to die.

When they break, I finally take a much needed gulp of air. "I guess you are happy to see me alive?" That reminds me, I turn to Blake and tell her, "Thank you for the help Blake. I assume you figured out I was a vampire or benefited from blood after I kept drink all those blood flasks." She nods. "well that is two debts I owe you. Starting a collection are you?"

Weiss spoke up with a shocked tone, "Vampire?! What?! You're a vampire?!"

"Well, yeah... What do you think the blood smell things of liquid was? Fruit juice?" She blushes. I can't help but snicker, but it is cut when I come to a sad realization, "Crap! My coat! That was like four hundred poun- Liens!" Yang rustled with something and tossed me a large familiar cloth. It's my coat and completely fixed. "Hehehe, you live once more! Much more nice than that nasty sword of mine, you are."

Ruby spoke up, "You lost an arm and broke a load of bones and all you care about is your coat?" I stare at her like it's obvious.

"Well, Blood is free if you know where to look. Coats are EXPENSIVE as hell. I can fix most damage done to me so far, so why care. Well unless I get my head shaved off, I think I would care then." I muse. "I am almost immortal I believe. In regards to my health. Injuries can still take me down, so items have more value to me, then say... my foot. I can always regrow the foot, but the shredded boot would cost money which doesn't exist inside every creature around me." I get out of the bed and stretch. Looking down at my pants, I find them mostly intact, a rip here and there, but nothing a little sewing can't fix.

I slip on the parka and ask, "What time is it?" Hope I didn't have the girls stay over night for my sake.

"Noon. We were all asleep because we also used all our energy in the fights as well." Ruby answered. "That was AWESOME by the way Sirius! The way you matched Professor Goodwitch in dust spells! It was a little iffy... But you beat one of the top huntresses!"

"Okay, no big deal, let's go get lunch then, I am starving." I say, ignoring the praise. We make our way out of the tent and to the mess hall. "So, what ranks were you girls given?"

Ruby told us that she is a B. Her weapon of chose mixes range and close quarters, all she has to work on his her ability to read a situation and more strength. Yang a B with her hand to hand and power, but needs some range more powerful than a shotgun. Something about it not keeping power at more than forty feet.

Blake's an A for how unpredictable her chose of weapon is. Lastly, Weiss a C. I look at Weiss with a question on my face. "They told me that I was too rigid in how I fight!" She huffs in annoyance, then asks me in an accusing voice, "What are you and how did you through all those dust spells? I've never even seen you handle the stuff. What did you get on your test also." I think she thrown in the last as curiosity got the better of her.

"Well, I am a wizard, I don't need dust to do some magic with my just hands, but put my wand in them and I will throw out explosives like no tomorrow. She put me as an SS rank, but says I need to work on threat detection. Understandable when I got my ass blown apart."

It took a few seconds for me to find I am not being followed. I look back to see the girls staring at me. "What?" They zip over and get right in my face.

"Your SS rank?!" "How is that possible?! You're a first year!" "You can get into the advanced library?!" All the girls say at once. "My friend is an SS!" Yang hugged me at that. Overwhelmed, I just let the blond girl shake me from side to side in her form of celebration.

"To the cafeteria to celebrate!" Yang cried as she throw me over her shoulder and started walking. I look at the three following girls and they giggle at me. The masculine points I lose for this is astronomical.

Blake steps up beside Yang to talk to me, "With you as higher than an S rank, you can now go into the advanced library section. Could I read some of the books you take out?" She looks at me with such a hope filled face, that I couldn't possibly say no. It would be like trying to deny Hermione her books, you can, but the look on her face when you do just makes you feel like you killed her puppy.

Just then, I hear a crash and we enter the cafeteria. Yang had kicked open the door again and she wasn't putting me down anytime soon. I make eye contact with the girls and give them a mischievous smile. Blake raises her eyebrows and flick her eyes to Yangs lower back. My grin gets wider as I nod. She hides a smirk under her hand as I raise my hand and lightly slap Yang on the ass.

She cries out and throws me across the room. I right myself in mid-air and brace my legs for the impact with the wall coming at me. Coating them in aura. When I hit, a thunderous boom echos the room. The wall now has a ten foot crater in it. I hop out of it and land on my feet with grace that vampirism gave me. Wow Yang really threw me hard.

I click my heels together and raise my arms, "And Sirius sticks the landing!" I immediate stop and go hunt for my steak. I needed my steak. Healing even with so much blood took a ton out of me and meat sounds great right now! I buy two bloodiest steaks they have and take my seat with the rest of the team as well as JNPR. Yang is still red from the embarrassment. I look over and see Jaune looking upset. He must have gotten beaten. The rest of team greets me with a cheer. They tell me how they did in the test, Jaune got a D, must be why he is upset. The rest got C.

I hear cruel laughter and a girl cry. Looking over Jaune, I see the group CRDL messing with a girl with bunny ears, she looks to be in pain. Must be a faunus. I steal Jaune's apple and take a bite of it. "Nora, Blake. You want to break some legs?" Blake gives me a questioning look while Nora cheers. "Give me back up." I get up and take a pitcher stance. Aiming the apple, I hurl it at the team leader of CRDL. It hits him square in the face, shattering his nose and knocking him on his ass. "Take the team," I instruct the pair as I make my way to Cardin.

I stride over in long confident steps to the bleeding man whose teammate is helping up. I grab said mate and throw him back into the rest of the bullies. I grab the armored man and haul him to his feet. I tsk at him, "Cardin... Cardin... Cardin... May I call you Cardin? Thanks. Would you explain to me why you are picking on this lovely lady?"

He spits in my face, "She a faunus like you! You all are animals and monsters!" The glob of spit running down my face. Outside I was passive, but inside something was howling for blood, but I suppress it.

I slowly wipe the spit off my cheek and rub it on his armor. I give him a grin which was just a tad feral and headbutt him in the nose. Blood staining my forehead while I keep grinning, wider when he lets out a groan. "You are only partly right Cardin. I really am a monster, but her... No. She is just a girl with better hearing than regular humans. Now I can not!" I gave him a little shake, "Condone bullying of any kind to anyone, so... I will set down some rules for your team to follow. Understood?"

The guy tries to curse me, but before he can finish the first word, I pull him down to knee him in the gut. Metal bends and twists as my knee dents and almost rips the plate armor. I bring him back to my still grinning face. "Understood?" He just wheezes. "Good! First, no bullying in general, faunus or not. Second, do not be a racist. They are annoying. Last... Well this is not a rule, but a command. You will apologize to this girl sincerely. The punishment for not following these rules will be... Unpleasant. No worries. I will not kill you, but lets just say, I can make your life very difficult to lead. Nod if you understand. Remember the rules start now."

He quickly nods and I drop him to his knees. I push kick him to the ground so he is bowing to the girl. "You have something to say?" I gently grab the girl by her arm and guide her next to me.

"I… I'm sorry." The man pitifully mumbles. I stomp on his hand. "AH! I'M SORRY!" Nodding. I give my foot a little twist and roll my hand to tell him to continue. "I-I won't do it again, please forgive me!" Smiling, I remove my foot from his obviously broken hand. I look back to see the girls had crushed the team. Nora was dancing around one of them, who is clutching a broken leg, singing a merry little song. Laughing at the scene, I tell the bunny girl that she can sit with us. She hesitantly agrees.

I take my seat with her next to me and the girls resume their old ones. "Thanks for the help girls. Would ruin the act if his friends interfered and gave him some hope of deviance."

"No problem Sirius! That was fun!" the orange girl cried with enthusiasm. She's like Colin on crack. Blake just said "You're welcome."

"Okay!" I clap my hands, "Introduction in order! I am Sirius." The rest of the guys told her their names. Even Jaune seemed to have cheered up with my beating of Cardin. I think he may be a victim of the bully as well.

"I'm... Velvet. Thank you for helping me... Why did you call yourself a monster Sirius?"

I laugh and rub her on the top of the head like I do with the others, messing up her straight brown hair. I got the habit from Sirius doing it to me. I am fully aware on how much it messes up your hair. He started doing it to me because I would use my metamorph skills to keep my hair in order and he saw it as a game to try to mess it up. "Because I am one madam bunny. I drink blood and have killed many people, bad people, but people all the same and I have accepted that I am a freak of nature even for my kind."

Pyrrha spoke up loudly, "What do you mean you have killed people? That's a crime! You can't just kill people no matter what they do, even if they hurt others! They need to be brought to justice, not killed!" I just look at her raging face with my chin rest in my hands, propped on the table. "Why are you so callous about this?! What happened to you to make you like a... A Grimm?!"

"I know," I tell her sadly. After a little hesitation, I started telling them the story of when I stopped truly caring about killing others. "Story time children! Where I come from, there was a civil war going on. I was part of the light side and as such. We do not kill, only capture and imprison. The dark are the killers, we are the justice that must bring them to the light." I can't hold in a little bark of laughter at this, "The dark had taken the prison as their own and could break out anyone at anytime. Now we were a stupid people. Racist to a fault and stupid. The entire country had ONE maximum security prison filled with soul sucking monsters for everyone. There was no crime that didn't earn you a sentence to a little hell on earth.

So we just stun the dark and give them back while they kill us one by one. The kill count wasn't too high on our side yet due to the dark trying to stay hidden while the government denies their return. The leader was a fool of a man. Someone I would have killed if I could get away with it. A puppet for the dark lord to use and would not even kow who was pulling his strings.

At this point, I was a vampire and secretly drinking from little dark children at school, no one younger than fifteen and soon to be enemies of the state. Not killing, just taking some blood. Only ones I kill are out of school and criminals stalking the night. Never did I do anything more than stun in a lethal battle. Then they killed Sirius in front of me."

I start to laugh quietly, small tears leaking out as I remember the day he died. I had a mini-break down after I left Yang. I blame Dumbledore, but I still had just lost Sirius, "They took the man I considered a father away from me and I just tossed my values that moment. Once I got rid of them, I never saw fit to take them back, so I ripped out the throat of that bitch and I will never regret it!" I snarl out. "She wouldn't have taken Sirius from me if we just executed her as enemy to the state as we should have! That is why I act like a Grimm Pyrrha. I found that mercy will only hurt the ones you care for in the long run. Give the enemy a chance and he will come back and hurt your friends and family if not you." Feeling the water dripping out of my eyes, I snarl quietly to myself, "You fucking pussy Potter! Crying like a bitch!" as I rub my eyes.

Shaking my head, I apperate away and back to the dorm to see Sirius again. I don't want to see his dead body anymore! I want to see him smiling that prankster smile or laughing at something he just did that will probably mess up someone's day in the next hour! I grab his picture and my photo album and pop to the roof of the tower to look at the pictures.

I open the album and skip my parent's section and go to one I added. The first was a picture of a clean and fresh Sirius with a pink bow in his hair, grinning at the camera. We had just forced a bath on Padfoot and Hermione had finished off with a pink bow on his head. The picture next to it was of Padfoot before he changed, still dripping wet from the bath and looking miserable as the girls chat over what to dress him in. They only got the bow on before he changed.

The next few pages were of Sirius and Remus with me, Ron, Hermione, or some friends from the Order doing pranks and the like before school started. Shacklebolt could make a mean trap if he had someone to execute the plan. I got a camera and wanted to take a lot of pictures to fill up the album because I didn't have many of mum and dad. I look through the album until well past midnight. My night vision is almost as good as a cats even with a new moon out.

I take out any pictures with Ron in them and tuck them inside a little storage area in the back for pictures that need to be glued in. I would burn them, but they still have Sirius in most of them and well, he was my friend for five years and I still cherish those times even if it ended on a sour note.

I pause at one scene. It is of Sirius setting up a prank on Remus. He was sleeping in the guest room that night and happened to have overslept. Sirius say fit to wake him in the most complex way possible. From the dining room back upstairs, he had rigged wiring and pulleys to go off one by one in where he predicted Moony to stumble.

He first put a bucket of paint over his bed, then a little cushioning charm in the door way to trip him into a cart of pink paint. The cart would travel safely down the stairs and deposit him in a bathtub in the living room. The tub had a charm to it which will scrub him down, but the paint way enchanted not to wash off without a password. It will put a bow in his hair after pigtailing it and dump him on another cart which will put him in a chair in the dining room for breakfast.

This did not go as planned for Remus had opened the door as Sirius was inspecting the paint cart. He pushed the man into it and he is the one that ended up having pigtails and the skin color of pink. He took great relish in hugging me many times that day before he went to take a bath. he neglected to tell me the password so I had walked around with a pink shirt all day.

I pull one last item I took from my realm out. A gag gift from Sirius I was a little too embarrassed about to keep out. It is the little plush toy I had as a baby that was in the shape of Padfoot. He gave it to me before school, told me to carry it around so even if he was not there, he could claim "Padfoot was there" whenever I did pranks. I had laughed it off, but I never did leave it far from me.

Hugging it, I fell asleep on the roof. I know it is childish to sleep with a plush toy, but I couldn't help it. The only reason I woke up was because the sun rose and I really don't want bad sunburn. After putting away Padfoot, I pop into the room and retrieve my uniform, then to the changing room. I end at my destination, History of the world. the class our team has for the day.

I just sit in there and watch the green haired teacher zip around the room from the back in the shadows. He chugged down coffee like someone would steal it. Seeing how Headmaster Ozpin always had a mug in hand, maybe he is trying to keep it from being stolen. An amusing thought for an idle mind. The headmaster sneaking past the green man and snatching his coffee, laughing as he flees the room with the professor chasing after him. I can't keep in the snort from the image.

The green man jumps and looks to the corner where I am. I give him a wave with my head still on the desk. He looks back at his door and checks it. Locked. "Mr. Black, class doesn't start for another hour… How did you get in here?"

"Teleportation." I simply tell him. "Very useful for getting around." He zips over to my side, a blur to all but the most advanced and trained eye. Thanks to my aura amount and physical overhaul, I can kind of keep track with him. I'm sure Ren could easily follow him with how much he hangs out with Nora.

"Interesting… How are you able to do such a feat?" He gets uncomfortably close to my face.

"Umm… Magic? Please back up sir." He does so and zips back to the front.

"Magic such as Ms. Goodwitch's spells or something different. Yes, something different, maybe aura control, but that has never been done before." The man rambles on and on with these increasingly strange theories. He even got it correct that I was from a dimension of magic wielding people who didn't have dust or aura. I had to suppress a chuckle as he dismisses it as absurd.

He rambled on and on until there was a knock on the door an hour in. Time for class to start. Wow, his rambling is even engaging. He zips to the door and opens it. the class streams in and he takes his place in the front.

I see all the first years stream in and take their seat. My team sees me and joins me in the back. They don't talk and just sit around me as the teacher goes about his lesson for the day. Very awkward that is. We go down to lunch where we all sit with Velvet. There was silence until Ren spoke to me, "Who are you?"

Everyone looks at Ren, whom is looking at me. Sighing, I answer, "My parents named is Harold James Potter. I gave the name up once I came here and took up my late godfather's name because well... I have very little good things associated with the name Harry Potter." Silence rains once more until I snap, "Oh my god! It doesn't matter!" I slam my arm on the table and call out to the group, "Arm wrestle! Let's do this Jaune!" I chose Jaune because he seems to be very distracted today. Pyrrha also seems upset. Wonder if they got in a fight?

This breaks the tension and I easily beat the older lad. We start joking around like old times and even got Velvet to loosen up after including her in a few conversations. By lunch ends, we have forgotten the little break down I had and I even got the two brooders to crack a smile.  
I go to the dorm first, setting up my picture of Sirius back up. I decide that today is not a good day to study, so I just sit in my corner and start meditating. I wish to follow in the footsteps of dad and Sirius and become a true marauder. For that, I must become an Animagus which will probably be a wolf or large fluffy dog of some kind judging by my tail.

The aura makes me more attune to my life force and everything else, so I begin to search from the core outward. After a few hours, mist starts gathering around me, but I have to stop there. Scouring your mind is tiring! I just let myself drift to sleep in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The day's assignment is collecting a sweet-smelling sap for Ms. Peach. Our Herbology teacher. She teaches basic aid and alchemy for medicine and poisons. The sap is apparently strong in healing properties, but is all kinds of dangerous to find.

For some strange reason, Jaune goes off with Cardin, but I think nothing of it. He must have made up with the guy and wanted to try to be friends. Not what I would do, but I am a lunatic, so there is much I wouldn't do. As long as Cardin sticks to the rules.

The gang and I are slowly, ever so slowly gathering the sap. Nora is impeding progress by drinking the stuff, but you just can't stay mad at the girl. It's like trying to yell at a cute little puppy that just wants to have fun. Only a true jackass would do it.

We are just about done when a loud Ursa roar swept across the forest. Wow... That thing sounds PISSED! CRDL team came running past us yelling about an Ursa that is attacking Cardin. Cowards, leaving their leader behind. Ruby tells Yang and Blake to go get a teacher.

"Hold up! I got this, go back up Jaune and Muscles!" I pop away and land in front of our return point. Miss Goodwitch is sitting in a chair, reading a book. "Miss Goodwitch."

She puts down her book and looks up. "There seems to be a problem with an Ursa. I came to tell you and maybe enlist your help." She nods and beacons me to lead on. I grab her arm and teleport back to the stop I left. I was about to lead he, but before I could, she is on her knees vomiting up her breakfast.

"Sorry about that. I've done it so many times that I don't notice the discomfort." She nods and get back up. I lead her over to where the commission was coming from, just in time to see Jaune cut the head off a monster of an Ursa. "Sorry to take your time Madam, it would seem that bringing you here was unneeded."

"No matter Mr. Black." She walks off to go back to her seat a ways back to continue reading. I go back to our site while to others were celebrating, only to find that a pack of beowolves were sniffing at our jars. Oh hell no! "Wo! Back away from the sap!" I draw my poisoned sword and hold it in a loose stance. Not threatening, but ready.

They growl at me, but when I give a growl they flinch back a little. It just felt right to do. I flex a little of my aura and start focusing it to my legs. What looks like the alpha gave a roar and charged at me. The rest followed the leader and came at me.

I took a step and gave an uppercut swing, vertically slicing the alpha's head in half. I continue the swing to the side and catch a pouncing wolf's leg. Cutting it clean off. The poison rages through its body and is dead in seconds.

I give one a jab, barely nicking its flank, but close enough to the heart for the poison to take. The time it took for me to kill the three, I am surrounded by ten. I give one a bludgeoning curse to the face as I direct a cutting charm through my sword and out the tip.

This seems to be the signal to attack and I give a swipe as one passes while putting up a shield to my side to have two others slam into it. I bring the sword down in an arch to absently decapitate the two. I return to my relaxed stance, but keep stalking around the circle they gave me. Keeping the pack in my sight.

On another unspoken signal, we both lunge and start the battle anew, me hacking and slashing with the goblin made weapon and they trying to take a bite out of my arms and legs. I give a sweeping arrow charm and three more get impaled by the wooden arrowheads.

Seeing the battle as a lost cause, the remaining three retreat to survive another day. Something in me is screaming, "These lowborn dare assault me! They dare disrespect me and just leave!" Unknown to me, I start growling and hunch over with my fingers in a claw like shape.

I drop the bloody sword and take off after the cowards. I easily catch up and tackle their leading wolf. Spearing my hand into the creature's eye from on top of it, I pull up and the bone face ripped off, killing the soulless creature. I give the others a feral growl as I pounce. I hammer strike one to the ground with an aura fueled hit, popping the head like a watermelon. The next has just enough time to give a whimper before I am on it. Beating its head to the dirt before I deliver a curb stomp to the base of its spine. Snapping the bones and killing the pathetic creature. Satisfied with a job well done, I head back to the sight to get my sword and meet up with the gang.

I arrive to see them poking the dead beowolves and Yang holding my blade, looking worried. I apperate beside Blake, who doesn't have her blades out and shout, "BOO!" Screaming the shit out of the group. I begin to laugh, but cut off before I could get going by Blake elbowing me in the gut and I open my eyes in time to see a knee coming towards my face. Well, this is going to hurt.

It did. I find I was standing... well hunched one second and then in a tree a few inches deep another with a blinding headache and a broken nose. "OW!" I whine as my nose fixes itself. "Great way to take a joke guys, damn," I say as I slowly extract myself from the tree. My back!

"Oh dust! Sirius! You scared me!" Blake cried as she helped get me out of the tree. I just chuckle a little as she pulls me out. I meant it to, just not to get thrown into a tree.

"Yeah, I can tell." Straightening my sore back, I hear a slight whimper. Looking over, I see the beowolf I nicked. Resilient bugger. I stalk over under the watch of my friends. Crouching down, I roll the injured creature over. The others couldn't hear the whimper, it is too low for human ears, even trained to the extent of a hunter.

The Beowolf opens its red eyes and looks at me with fear and insanity. Caressing its head with my left hand, I block my other arm from its sight with my body, straightening it to a spear shape. I see it realizes what I'm about to do, but doesn't fight, just leans into my hand, seeking some comfort for what is about to happen. Keeping still in the eyes of the dying creature, I raise my arm to impale the head from bottom to top. In one swift motion, I take the hand caressing its head and cover the eyes as I spear my arm toward, doing as planned. A somber silence falls on the area.

Getting to my feet, I lick my hand clean as I go to Yang to get my blade. "Its pack is dealt with," I call back to the teams behind me. "I made sure of that." Yang is still staring at the dead creature as I take the blade carefully from her hand. She only snaps out of it when the sound of my blade sheathing echos the silent field. "C'mon guys, lets turn in the job."

I grab my team's jars and start towards Goodwitch. I hear the teams scramble behind me, the sound of jars moving fills the air, not one voice. Not even Nora. The silence lasted for all of five minutes and Nora starts prancing around the path, singing a little song about the stuff we were collecting. I crack a grin and hear Yang snicker behind me.

Miss Goodwitch is sitting back at her chair as we enter the clearing with the jars. "Ah, good, the Beowolves didn't take anything while you were gone. Let that be a lesson to you, when you are collecting items of interest or on a protection detail, never leave the object of the job alone."  
We head back to the school at that and continue our daily lives as hunters and huntresses in training.

Soon, a festival starts up in Vale, Weiss seems unusually excited about it as well. On the day before the festival, we head down to town to watch them set up as class is out for the next week to let people go to this world-wide festival. Ah Vale, my point of arrive in this dimension and the first place I

openly killed a group of people, as well as met Yang. A bright spot in a relatively dark memory.

Wiess start gushing over the festival as we walk down the street, "Oh the Vital Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Wow, even gushing over something, she keeps up the air of sophistication.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out," Ruby says. I share the sentiment.  
A horn sounds from a cargo ship as we enter the docks. "Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks Weiss.

"Why my dear Yang, it is to bask in the smell of dead fish! Just smell that air!" I take an exaggerated whiff, and promptly vomit over the side of the railing into the water. Oh my lord that is FOUL! Ruby pats me on the back while everyone, but Weiss laughs at me. "I would like an answer as well Weiss. I had a good meal and now the memory is tainted."

Blake gives me an answer when they all calm down, "She wants to spy on them so she can have an upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!" You just did my white-haired friend. We hear Ruby make a surprised noise and see her looking down the street. I look where she is staring and see a broken into shop with police looking around.

Curious, we head over to see what happened here. Ruby asks an officer scribbling on a tablet, "What happened here?" Matching my thoughts.

"Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week! This place is turning into a jungle!" The cop sounds tired as he walks away. We hear the cop talk with another, "They left all the money again! What does someone need all that dust for?!" I don't know, maybe explosives, the many ways to use said material?

"I don't know, an army," the partner says as he adjust his straps.

"You thinking the White Fang," The officer says, waving his gun at the shop. What is it going to do, spit glass at him? It's a crime scene, not a shoot out, man.

"Tthe White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss huffs, makes her stance on the White Fang known. From what I can tell, they are a peaceful group of Faunas that had to resort to terrorism to get equal rights. Surprisingly, it worked, but now they are kind of just keeping with the banditry. At least they aren't killing regular people on some racist crusade.

"What is your problem?" Blake sounds oddly mad.

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane!"

"The White fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided Faunus!" Blake voice may be steady, but I can hear the anger.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" I could be wrong about that crusade thing or Weiss is exaggerating again. There is that distinct possibility, especially without the extensive smearing of the White Fang.

"Okay, very misguided!" Either she is subscribing to Dumbledore thinking, or a Faunus. That would explain the trying to defend the terrorist group aiming to help out Faunus, plus the cat smell covers most of her human scent that... doesn't... go... away. Dammit! Why didn't I put this together months ago?! I'm an idiot! "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a downtown dust shop in the middle of Vale!"

"Blake's got a point. besides, the Police hasn't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him," Ruby said. A valid argument. That Torchwick guy, while funny, is a lunatic and does have a gang to fund and supply.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum! Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal!" Oh shit, Blake looks even more mad, got to stop this before claws come out and princess gets her ass kicked.

"Hold up on that one Weiss! You are insulting a LOT of people with that comment! Myself sorta included! I will have you know, I do not cheat or lie to people! Stealing... Eh, only if I have to. And what about Velvet, she's cool. Does she look like a lying thief to you? The White fang are like Blake says, misguided. They don't represent a race, but are just trying to help the race."

"But-"

I cut her off, "But nothing! I know a terrorist cell, and the White Fang are far less dangerous than they are! They do not kill people in the streets for being different then they are, they do not bomb civilians or hunt school children. These White fangs may be slightly more dangerous than a gang, but are not a group of killers or we would be hearing a lot more about them. Blake may actually be right if you think about it. They are bandits for sure, but haven't crossed the line that we know of."

"How can you, you be sympathetic towards them?!" Weiss cries.

"Who said I agree with them? I am indifferent to them, not agreeing, but not hating them. I understand where they are coming from, the way they fight the government. Hell, I started my own underground training of school children against government wishes at my old school! I could technically be considered a terrorist by building an army against the government beliefs and using it!

The Death eaters had some high up politicians in their ranks and we beat the shit out of them! One had the ear of the prime minister even! Am I a bad person in your eyes for doing this? Building a resistance and using it to protect people, by beating a faction of a group of people."

"Well they were the enemies," Weiss said, "It was necessary for you."

"Now think, not all Faunus are like the White fang. Like I may be from a noble line, but am not a blood purist calling for the death to all muggleborn. The Faunas are not thieves, but are still sympathetic to their cause. Unlike mine, the White fang members is something that gives them a little hope to live without fear of the Government. To the Faunus, what is the government and corporations that are actively seeking to put them in concentration camps and always have them in a state of fear?"

"The enemy..." Weiss answers in a small voice.

"Correct! See, there is reason for everything. The Faunus as a whole are not killing people willy nilly. The White fang in general do not have bad goals, equal rights for all Faunus. Just trying to help, stupidly I have to add, to fight for their right to live in peace. They are not scum, just heavily misguided and needs stomping out before they fall under the influence of someone who will take the step they haven't started. Like this Torchwick character. Now that man is dangerous."

"Well t-" We are cut off by shouting by the docks. We all go over and see the commotion. A monkey Faunus had stolen away on a ship and is fleeing the authorities in a rather impress manner. As he pass, I give him a thumbs up for his flips and all. The guy winks at Blake while nodding at my gesture. Weiss gives pursuit to observe the competitions.

Rounding a corner, we run into someone smelling greatly of metal. Must be an engineer or metal worker. After checking to see if she is okay, we learn she is named Penny, so we introduce ourselves to the odd girl. She really doesn't show any change in emotion or facial movement. Ruby starts the intro.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby!"

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake gives her an elbow to the ribs, "I'm Yang!"

"Sirius," I introduce myself last. This person must really work often with metal, she doesn't give off any human scent what so ever.

A very awkward pause lasts a bit and I just leave. "Cya guys, I'm going to buy a pretzel or something. Anyone but metal girl want to come? No? Okay." I need some food to replace my lost lunch and this is getting very awkward.

I walk away as Weiss interrogate the girl on where monkey boy went. Going to a vendor, I find me a pretzel and purchase the doughy treat. It is coated in butter, so I got a little plate with it. Getting diabetes with this thing. Screw vampire level healing.

As I munch on it, I see Blake storming off. Oh hell, what did Weiss say? I run to catch up with her. "Pretzel my dear?" I offer the plate to her. "It is better than it looks."

"No thanks Sirius."

"Weiss stick her foot in her mouth again?" She just nods as I pop in some pretzel. "Eh, just ignore her kitty cat, I'm sure she'll apologize eventually."

"Why do you call me kitty cat all the time? Is it the bow?" She flicks the bow with her finger.

"Nah, you smell like a cat. With dog and vampire sense of smell, I can tell you're part cat. Little ashamed to admit, but I just figured that out talking to Weiss about the White Fang... Yeah, had a little... Huge lapse in thinking for a bit. Just half a year... My god! Why didn't I put two and two together in all that time?!" I still am agonizing over this. She is one of my best friends here and I sleep in the same room as her, how did I not figure this out sooner?!

"So... What do you think of me now that you know I'm a Faunus?" She seems worried for some reason.

"Huh? You're still my friend. I grew up in a place Fuanuses don't exist. I have no prejudice against them and I am one now, so why would I think of you differently? You're still the girl that I owe two debts to for saving my life and one of my comrades." I take another bite out of my pretzel while it is still hot.

We walk in silence as I munch on my food. "What if I told you I was... Part of the White Fang until recently?"

"I would say that I don't care. You don't preach their motto or anything. I have probably done much worse things in the last few years then you have in your whole life, unless of course, you've killed thirty plus people in three years while training an army of teenagers to follow your lead and kill more people in the name of vigilantly justice under a manipulative old man?"

I stop to toss my dirty plate. When I start turning around, I feel Blake wrap me into a hug, pressing her face against my back. I feel some tears go through to my skin. I didn't wear my coat today. Turning around, I embrace her fully to comfort her. "You left and that's what matters. The past is the past and it hasn't shaped you into a bad person."

She calms herself and backs up. "Thank you Sirius." I just give her a smile and start walking back to Beacon. I really don't care about scouting the tournament. I can't get an accurate reading on a person just by watching them look around a festival. Blake follows me.

**(AN: Feelings! *Punch a wall* So many! Hello, I am the Jester as you probably can tell with, you know the name under the title. Here is another chapter of Vampire of Beacon. I made Harry a little more sympathetic to the cause of the White Fang, but don't misunderstand, he doesn't support their methods. He just knows why they do it.  
I would like for you all to check out my bro's channel, Dawnriser. He is a much better writer then me [I will still write though!]. Unlike me, he doesn't have ADD and has about a 40k backlog for his RWBY story. We both started on one, me five days before him, but never comparing stories, there hopefully won't be too many similarities. I would like and say I wrote a 20k story in the time between this and the third chapter. Scraped it, I think. Maybe I'll do something with it, we'll see. That is sorta why I don't post much. Sorry. Thank you for all the positive reviews and so many follows and favorites! Jester out!)**


	5. Chapter 5

(**A/N: I've done it again! Wrote another twenty K story! I posted this one though. Anywho, please enjoy and review to help me get better. I can't write third person, so first is all I will ever do, sorry. The inner monologue of everything is how I can get some of the feelings of my main character to flow.)**

* * *

"What the hell happened?! I was gone for ten minutes!" I shout at the team when I entered just as Blake blurred out of the room. That girl has some speed to her movements.

Ruby looks upset, "Blake accidentally said she was part of the White Fang once while arguing with Weiss about White Fang and just ran away."

"Weiss! Drop the Anti-White Fang shit!" I shout at Weiss, "If it's going to upset a comrade to this point, you drop the subject!"

"Their Pure Evil! Why should I?!" Weiss yelled back. This makes me see red.

I charge faster than she can make out and slam her into the wall by the neck. "The White Fang are not pure evil Weiss. I have seen evil and these... thugs are not it." Inhaling, I come to a decision. "I will show you all pure evil," I growl. Taking out my wand, I draw memories out from Tom and what he does, the murders I have seen and the scum I have killed. I learned the projection spell from an advanced charms book I 'found' in the restricted section. "Watch closely and think about these images and your White Fang. See how the White Fang are nothing."

I flick my wand at the middle of the room, casting the charm. Every memory I have from Voldemort and his men, from birth to the end I throw out. The first was the murder of my mother as a child, the cold laugh of a man as he tried to kill a child. The possession of my defense professor, the basilisk and his soul. The final words from the guardian as I sit on the ground dying from the venom. Peter and his betray, Scar Tom and his death cry while I bleed out, the child rapist and murderer with the news attached. Fourth years resurrection, all the newspapers of mass killings of muggles and my battle at the ministry. Bellatrix striking down Sirius, the sheer effort the people went to kill children. While they start playing, I sprint out of the room to find Blake, easily following her scent.

I follow the scent to the docks and it stops. Shit she took the last ride out! I could go after her, but I don't know where in the city she would go. The ships vary at times of day where they come out. Sighing at my failure, I go back to the room at a slow pace. I get back into the room as they see Sirius get killed by Bellatrix and my charge at her. With a flick of my wand, I cancel the memory as I began to latch my mouth on her throat to kill her, my scream of hatred echoing the room as the memory cuts.

"Now, answer me this Weiss, has your White Fang and their troops done anything like this to people? Seek out and try to kill children, randomly torture innocents for fun?" My voice startles them out of a daze.

"N-no."

"Well now you know what could be happening." Rubbing my eyes, I tell them. "Blake is gone, she got to the last ride out and is probably deep in the city by now. I'm going to sleep." I may not need it, but it is a good way to relax and organize my thoughts. Also a little meditation for my new form. The fog is thick, but is getting thinner.

We spend the next day looking for her after school. I catch bits of her scent here and there, but never can tell where she is. She covers her tracks well. I keep my jacket off, so if her scent is on it, it doesn't through me off. I split from the team as they search as Weiss was starting to get on my nerves with her constant prattling about the White Fang and how we had one of their numbers in our mix. I somehow end up near the docks for cargo after following an old scent trail, which cut off outside the storage area. I was about to leave her I hear a series of gunshots.

Oh please no. Running towards the noise, I arrive to see the monkey boy showing some impressive moves against Torchwick. I look at the thugs moaning on the ground, White Fang. Shit, if they are working for this lunatic, this is going to escalate fast to all out war with humans on one side and Faunus on the other!

I charge at the fight, pulling my blade out as I see Blake jump in. At least I found her. She knocks Torchwick away and he shoots a crate above them. I see them dive out the way, so I continue my charge. Torchwick turns and smirks at me. He raises his free hand into a finger gun and simulates it firing. What? BANG!

I feel a high-caliber round blow through the side of my stomach and sends me to the ground. The bastard had sniper cover! I hear Ruby yell out from faraway, but all I can do is climb to my hands and knees. This takes some time as the bullet chipped my spine, so I have to let my bones heal before I can get up. When they final due, I am able to stagger to my feet. Next thing I know, gunships are coming in and I am not fully healed with mobility yet! The guns lower and start firing in front of me. This is going to suck! I try to crawl to cover, but it didn't help.

I take fourteen rounds in total. Losing one of my arms and both my legs from the hits, along with I think the rest of my stomach and the lower half of my left lung. Breathing heavily and painfully, I lay on my back to keep my parts in. My vision darkening. "acci- accio thug!" I call out, willing my magic to work. I see the closest one twitch, but nothing.

"C'mo- ng! Accio Thug!" I reach towards one and he slides a little closer. A green beam flies over my head and I hear a ripping sound of metal. I focus most of my magic and cry out desperately, "Accio White Fang Thug!" He flies over and rolls to a stop at my side. Moaning as his body is dragged across the asphalt.

I fall onto his neck like a rabid dog and drain him in seconds. Enough for one of leg and magic to keep me going. Bunching my aura into my leg, I hear an explosion as I lunge towards the nearest blood source. Falling to that, I regenerate another leg and enough magic again to keep me going as well as recreate some of my innards.

Luckily, I find a group of three moaning soldiers nearby and I drain all of them. Thank god for my teams no kill mentality for these living food donors. I get my limbs back, fixed my lung, most of my stomach and some of my magic. Relieves that I will last another day, I barely heard Blake calling me as I fell to the darkness. Man, I bet Torchwick got away too.

The next time I wake up, I feel myself lying on crates with the taste of fresh blood in my mouth. That can't be right, I feel stiff enough to have been out for an hour. Blood is like milk, tastes good for a bit, but you will need a breath-mint after about a half an hour. Cracking my eyes, I see police around me and above me is Blake. Still too weak to get up, I shift to let her know I'm awake. She seems to have a lot of my blood on her, I guess she carried me. "Sirius, are you okay?"

"Peachy. If getting blown apart means I get to wake up in your lap, I should do it more often," I weakly flirt. I hurt everywhere. "I think I'll keep with bombs though, less dismemberment throughout the whole body."

She softly slaps my head, "Don't let it happen again, it worries us when you loss limbs!" She withdraws her arm, but I reach up and stop caught my attention. Bringing her arm to the front of me, I see some blood on her wrist, but not hand. It all starts in a line.

This scares me. "Did you give me any of your blood again Blake?"

"Ye-Yeah, you were hurt so bad, I thought you got better from drinking blood?! Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but please, Please! Don't ever feed me when I am unconscious. I may have great self-control, but asleep I have no power over my instincts. … Thank you for your concern though," I tell her, squeezing her arm before letting it go.

I see her smirk as I relax back. I won't be standing anytime soon. Hearing feet crunching on gravel, I see Weiss making her way over to us with Yang to the side. Ruby tries to intercept her, but is ignored. All I understood from what she said is that Blake's ears are cute. That they are.

When she stops in front of us, Blake tries to defend herself, "Weiss, I want you to know I am no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was wi-"

"Stop," Weiss interrupts. "Do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you? Twelve Hours! That means I had twelve hours to think about this! And in that twelve hours, I decided... I don't care!" Yay, no more fighting over this.

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them, right?" Blake once more tried to explain, but she is interrupted again, "apapaup! I don't want to hear it! All I want to know is next time something this big comes up, you come to your team mates! And not some... one else." She tosses a glance to the side, where I see Monkey boy sitting.

"Monkey boy! You feeling the love in the air?!" I call over to him. Successfully ruining the moment.

"Shut up man... you look comfortable," He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"If I could move my legs, I would rip those eyebrows off your face! As it stands," I give him the finger. "Help me sit up if you would Blake."

After a little struggle, I manage to sit up and have my legs dangle off the crates. Blake gets up and stretches her legs by walking around. "So, Monkey boy. Nice moves you got there. Saw your exchange with Torchwick."

"Thanks... Nice... ability to take a bullet," he responds to my praise. Looking over my bloody self.

Chuckling, I say back to him, "Yeah, regenerating limbs is a grand ability. If I didn't have it, I'd be missing all my limbs and... my boys." I have to shiver as I remember that faithful night.

"You got shot in the nuts man! Oh geez!"

"Yeah, that was not a good day for me. The guy was kind enough to give me about a gallon of his blood as an apology. Well, name's Sirius, you?"

"Sun."

As the girls bond, I speak with Sun about the upcoming tournament. "So, you entering alone or is their a team waiting for you?"

"Alone. We all have to fight whomever name is picked from a hat along with ours. You entering I assume?"

"Yeah. I find fighting Grimm boring. Hell, the last pack of beowolves I fought, it was out of anger for the disrespect they showed me more than anything else. I hope to fight some trained humans, not some two bit thugs at some club." I went out into the Emerald forest for grimm bounty jobs, nothing big, just a pack here or two or a large and threatening grimm.

"You got caught in one of Torchwick's clubs did you? Same here. They dress so nice, but they suck at fighting! Now, there are these two hot chicks that came out to fight me after I beat up some of the people. They were okay at fighting, worked well together too."

"Twins? Straight black hair? Nice bodies with one white, other red?" He nods. "I saw them! I had just killed everyone in the club, then they walk in and puke at the sight!" Chuckling, I continue, "Didn't say a word, just ran back the way they came." Only reason I remember is the mind arts... and it was funny.

We share a laugh as the girls look for something. "So... You're a wolf Faunus?"

"I don't know. I mean, I was human a few months ago, but when I unlocked my aura, I became this."

"I didn't know aura did that? Everyone I know is born this way."

"I seem to be a medical mystery. Doctor thinks I could have had some dormant traits and they surfaced with my aura."

"Wow... That sucks for you. Being a Faunus is tough and growing up as a human, I can't imagine the change into one."

"Eh, I can beat the shit out of most things... Well, unless I take a surprise bullet to the gut. People will just learn not to be racist around me. Already have a rep around school, so I'm good there." I can't help but shrug. "Plus I have a back up if I need to be human."

"How did you get this untouchable rep?" The guy laughs. The name suggests eastern descent, but his accent screams American. I don't get this world.

"Tore the head off a boar grimm with my hands," I say with a smirk. "The teacher I think was a little pissed. Must be hard to capture a grimm and get it into a school unnoticed by the student body."

"..." The monkey faunas just stares at me. "You... ripped the head off a boar..."

"Yep! It was surprisingly easy with the proper grip and leverage. You didn't really catch me at my best, with the whole gun shot taking me out before I could fight."

"Whatever man. Anyways, I got to go and get more ammunition for my staff. Cya at the tournament." I wave bye as he hops off the crates, wave at the girls and walked away. I don't think he believes me. In the time it took to talk, I gained a little strength back, so I unsteadily walk over to the girls.

"I'll see you all back at the room, I need to get some sleep." I apperate back immediately and fall into my corner, curling up like a dog. I fall into my mindscape for some reason and find myself once more in the mist.

Curious on why I am here and not in some nightmare from my past, I walk around until I here a howl behind me. Directly behind me. Spinning around, I see a black Timber wolf up to my upper stomach standing behind me, staring with golden eyes. "Um, Hello there!" The thing is huge, at least seven hundred pounds of muscle.

The wolf barks and lunges. My awareness is pulled into the wolf and I am soon seeing out of its eyes. I just feel as the body moves on its own and watch as the wolf runs around my mindscape. It shifts into a forest and I feel very content there. I watch the wolf jump and sprint through the forest floor. The feeling I memorize and soon, the wolf lets me try to continue the journey. I stumble for a few minutes, but instinct leads me to taking the right steps and soon muscle memory starts and I am jumping like the wolf if a little slower.

Can't slam into a tree on my first outing now can I? There is a shift in light and I slam into the wall next to me with my snout. Wait... Snout? Whimpering, I lay on the ground and look down at myself. I see I am still a wolf. Giving a bark of joy. I focus on my faunas body and I feel myself shift.

I do it a few more times until I fully understand how to do it and can get it down in a second. Thank you stupidity for my training! I stay as a wolf and flop back down in my corner. I think I'll call myself... Snuffles. Snuffles the Timber wolf. No intimidation factor at all!

A shriek wakes me once more and I scramble to my paws and slam into the same wall again. OW! Once more whimpering on the floor, I cover my snout with my paws and try to get the pain to go away. DAMMIT! What are these walls made of?! Reinforced steel plaster?!

"There's a wolf in the room!" I hear the unsheathing of a blade. Oh shit, going to get stabbed by my team!

Shifting back, I swing around and hold out my hands to get them to stop. "WAIT! It's just me! Sirius! Your teammate!" The blade that was going dangerously close to my groin stops all movement. I see the blade is Weiss's rapier. "O-oh g-gods! You almost cut my boys off!"

They all just stare at me wide-eyed. "How did you do that?!" Weiss finally starts the conversation which is going to give me a headache. I really should have thought of this before going to sleep as a wolf.

"Magic!" I do the cantrip with a silly grin. The blade moves a little closer. Shit! back it up! "Uh! No really! Magic, it is something called animagus! It's a branch of transfiguration when you can shift into your spirit animal! I guess I unlocked it or something last night! Please don't stab me!"

I shift into a wolf and give her the puppy eyes that Padfoot would always use on Mrs. Weasley. She tries to resist, but there was no stopping the Snuffles! She groans and puts away the sword and I let my tongue hang out in a goofy grin.

"Okay Wolf Boy! We got to get to class in an hour. That means we got to get some breakfast, so c'mon." She strolls out of the room. Ruby follows and I trot out after the two girls. I hear Yang and Blake bringing up the rear.

On the way to the cafeteria, team JNPR joins in the walk, all looking at me. Nora zips over and immediately asks me, "Can I ride you?!" She looks so happy at this that I couldn't say no. I hear my team trying to hide their chuckles, well all but Yang. She is openly laughing.

I lie down and give her a bark. She mounts my back and I stand up, she gripping the nape of my neck so she doesn't fall. I catch the eye of Ruby and give her a wink. Smirking only like a dog can do, I take off and the area at blurred speed. Nora laughing like a loon the entire time.

After a minute of running, I step up back to my place and bark to let them know to continue walking. Nora still laughing on my back. We start to the cafeteria again. Just as we make it there, I shift back and make sure to catch Nora before she falls off my back.

"Cool! You're a doggy!" Nora cries into my ear from her position. I gentle let her down as I walk and rub my ear she yelled in. Damn that is a loud voice!

"Yep, now to get food!" I don't break stride as I make my way into the food hall and get my eggs and thick cut bacon. I take my plate to our table and eat the food quickly as everyone interrogates Blake on where she was. She just tells them she had some personal issues to work through.

Munching on my death meat, I watch the interrogation back and forth. Looking at the time as the conversation ends, I see we have only five minutes until class. "Haha! Good luck getting to class everyone!" I cry as I take Yang's and Blake's arm, popping to the class in our usual seats.

The two girls bend over in illness as I rub their backs to help them feel a little better. "It may suck, but it is a small price for instant travel." The two just shakily nod and take their seats as people start streaming in.

As the bell rings, the others dive into the class room and land in a pile. Ruby lands on Weiss in a compromising position, while JNPR all crash on each other with Nora dancing on top of Ren. That poor man. Weiss yells up to where I am sitting between gasps of breath after pushing Ruby off who is red in the face, "Dammit Sirius, you could have told us we were going to be late!" I just rock back and forth in my seat, trying to hold in my laughter. I see Yang doing the same. The professor tells the group to take their seat so he can start the lesson.

The rest of my team sits down in a huff next to Blake as I am in between the two girls I brought. I know what would happen if Ruby got the chance to sit next to me. The innocent little girl could through a punch equal to Yang when she is mad.

The lesson is on the weaknesses of the boar grimm I killed. Apparently, the head and neck are the worst places to hit as they are the thickest areas of the boar. "Don't go off what Mr. Potter did, these areas are mostly impossible to cut thanks to the boarbatusks charging into trees and each other all their lives. What you aim for is the underbelly, why when I was still adventuring..." It kind of went from there into this weird twist of a cave dive into the unknown with weregrimms and giant snake grimms, King Taijitus, roamed the undercity of Cavoria. It was entertaining if not believable in the slightest.

The days leading up to the tournament I spent going to lessons, sparing with Blake and Yang to get better at fighting. I start incorporating stunners in my fights with my hands, so I usually win by a lucky hit due to the surprise attacks, but Yang is catching on and is always ready to dodge a random attack.

A useful tidbit I learned while fighting is that aura, when projected around the body, is resistant to my magic to a degree. It takes the edge off spells meant to stun and force the people to do things, like dance.

Ruby and Weiss practice as well, their differences in fighting helps them both advance in their selected styles. The day before the tournament, I walk into the room after a painful session with Yang and saw the two girls making out on Ruby's bed. The both whip around and look at me like deer in headlights. "I saw nothing, Yang will be back in three minutes so straighten up from your... Sparring session." I grab the clean clothes from my area of the room and go to change.

The two getting together is not surprising in the least. If you look at the hints, Ruby was crushing hard on the white princess. Weiss I noticed, would blush when she looked at Ruby sometimes in class. I think the rest of the team sees it as well. Blake at least because she can probably smell the hormones from the two girls.

Plus she likes those smutty romance novels, so she probably sees love when there isn't any sometimes. I read one and almost got a nose bleed seven pages in.

After showering and changing, I head back to the room and knock this time. Hearing the all clear, I enter and flop down on the floor for the night after changing into a wolf. I need some sleep if I will do good in the tournament tomorrow, so the floor is most comfortable as an animal. I drag a little blanket I got over my body with my teeth and fall asleep. Dreaming of the tournament for tomorrow and what the prize could be. My animistic mindset at the moment hopes it is a life-time supply of juicy deer meat.

* * *

**Yeah... here's another. The pairing ball is rolling it's way into the story! The animagus will remain a mystery for a bit as no one knows the reason for the sudden shift. Harry can guess, but it will not be concrete. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing so many and the follow/favorites!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to the annual Vale tournament! We have hunters and huntresses in training from all over the globe here today to battle for fame and glory!" The announcer cries into the microphone. We all are lined up in one huge line to sign up. There is at least a few hundred people here today, so this may take a while.

When I finally get to the stand, the man asks, "Name, age, school and weapon of choice?"

"Sirius Black, sixteen, Beacon and spells, with a little swords work."

The man looks up at me and stares. I clarify, "I blow shit up with aura like energy and am an amateur with a longsword." This seems to clear things up as he nods and writes down the information, then hands me a card with a number on it.

"Okay, like everyone else, you will need to take physical to show if you are fit to fight and an aura test to show your power level. You'll be matched with people with the closest aura levels. Please go through the door over there. You should know that if you don't meet the required level, you can not enter. Give this to your doctor." I go where the man points and enter the room to see another line. AHHH! I stand in the line, smoking to calm myself as I watch everyone go into rooms with the doctors and either leave with angry looks or advance. After a while, it is finally my turn, so I walk in. The doctor is washing her hands and facing away from me.

"Please take off your shirt and take a seat on the table." I follow the directions and hop onto the table. The doctor takes a clipboard and without looking up, reaches out. "Card." I give her the card and she writes the number down. "Okay, now to start with the physical."

She final looks up and flinched when she looks at me. I have to tilt my head like a confused dog because what about me is flinch worthy? Her eyes narrow into hateful slits and she writes something down. Ah, that's why. A Faunus hater. She tests my breathing, blood pressure and other things I don't know of, rather forcefully if I may add.

"Now, I need to test your aura. Hold still." She takes out this bar and makes me grab it. "Focus your aura into the bar. It will give me the reading." I do as she asks and direct the aura into the bar as hard as I can. My hand is engulfed in the blackish glow. "Keep going." I hold the level where it is at and after a minute, the doctors eyes widen and she stares at me. Oh what have I done this time?!

"Your level is the highest recorded today. You will be put in the S class sector to battle." She seems to gain a sadistic grin. "Good luck with that!" I guess the S class are the dangerous ones." She hands me a card with my number, name and where I am fighting. "Go here." I hop off the table, slip my shirt back over my head and leave to go wait in the designated area.

The people around me are all at least in their early twenties. Seniors at their schools I guess. It goes for five years so twenty-one, twenty-two year olds. They all just laugh at me when they see me waiting. "Lost puppy dog? D class is over there." A rather big man asks menacingly as he walks over.

"No. I am where I'm meant to be," I respond to the big man. He tries to continue, but I just ignore him and he leaves to go torment some one else.

When noon rolls around, the lines empty out as they stop letting people in and by two, we are ready to begin. "Okay, now for the time you all have been waiting for! When we call your number, please come out! The first is 54 and 212!" My number is 154, but since there is no order, I don't no when I am to leave, so I just settle in for a wait.

After seven fights, it is finally my turn. I am paired with the guy that called me a puppy. Lucky day!Walking out, I see a large crowd watching us. The ring is a thirty by thirty chunk of rock. The rules are that we can't go out-of-bounds and first to be knocked out or surrender loses.

I take my place on the far side of the arena and the man on the other. The ref asks if we are ready as the announcer yells out who we are and what not. "In the right side, we have the champion of last year's A class! The one, the only! PORCH! And his opponent, an upstart at the Beacon academy! Sirius Black! Rumor from the school is that he beat Glynda Goodwitch in a fair fight! This is going to be interesting folks!"

The match begins and Porch comes at me with a claymore. I dodge his first strike, a large telegraphed overhead swing and send a quick stunner at him. It splashes across his open face and he is out like a light. The crowd is dead silent as the man falls onto his face, not moving other than to breath. "I-I can- can't believe this... Black just beat Porch with one hit! Black is the winner of round one." Not as much excitement as I would have liked, but I raise my fist in victory and walk off the stage to join the winners. There are about eight of them including me. S class is kind of small. They all scoot away from me as Porch is carried off the stage. There is no break as the next round is started, the announcer calls up the next two and I light up another cigarette, just because I can.

I am once more called forward to face number 54, a medium sized man, who beat his last opponent to a pulp with his superior speed. The man can move as fast as Nora without her sugar. That is to say, insanely fast. His weapon of chose is a pair of daggers.

We take our place and on the signal, I break to the left as he charges me. I draw my blade, a replica I made of the sword of Gryffindor and meet him with a tight stab. Keeping the blade close to my body to keep the openings to a minimum. Blake is merciless one beating those out of me, so when the man comes up under my guard, I already knew it was going to happen.

I back step, but somehow, my blade did not come with me. It is left floating in the air and the man waves his hand, which is glowing orange, the blade is sent across the field to stab into the grass. Not getting that thing back. I sent a minor bombardment spell at our feet to give me an opening to retreat.

The rocks fly up and I jump back towards the center of the field, rolling backwards as his blades impale where my face would have been. As the dust clears we are left standing apart from each other, circling the arena, trying to stare each other down.

The man takes the initiative and pulls out a gun, a pair of pistols like Ren has without the blade. I dive to the side to avoid the dust rounds. I learned from Ruby that all the bullets are made to use dust and not gunpowder. They do not even now what gunpowder is. This being said, the bullets for the tournament are made like the shield at the testing, keeping the damage output to a minimum with the right aura around it, but can still hurt like a bitch.

I sprint around as he fires, ducking when I need to or jumping when he adjusts. I angle it so I am always advancing until I am only a little away. I burst into Snuffles and charge at the man, snarling. This gives me the pause I need and I jump at him. My should slams into his chest, knocking him off-balance and a step back.

Landing, I immediately bite his leg and pull out. Tearing a little flesh and making him fall on his back. Before I am able to subdue him more, I see the barrel of his gun in front of my eye, right before he pulls the trigger.

I feel the bullet burst my left eye and blow out the back of my skull. I lose the ability to stand and keep my form as I collapse to the ground. Vaguely, I can hear the announcer yelling, "Ju Young killed Black! Oh my dust! This is the first death in the history of this tournament! Ju Young is disqualified!" I can feel the blood falling from my wounds. Why am I still alive?! This hurts so much! So so much! So fucking MUCH! Then... Nothing. I lose all hearing, all feeling, all everything, but that blasted pain! Suddenly, something strange happens.

I feel my body burst with something and it energizes me. The feeling is like aura, but different. It relieves the pain, so fast! It's better than purified blood from a dragon! I don't care about the little pain around my eye or deep in most of my body. This rush is better than any drug I could ever take! I feel like laughing from the feeling of the energy, so I do. The black surging fire around my body whipping around like the hell fire it seems, as if to join me in my laughter!

My demented laugh echoes the arena as I stumble to my feet, the hole in my head closing. I set my sights on the man who shot me, he looks so scared! The wolf in me is pleased by this, so am I. Grinning, I show my vampiric teeth before I charge to kill the man for putting a bullet in my head. I give a cry as I pounce above him, swinging my fist down to crush him like the ant he is!

I see him roll out-of-the-way just in time, so my fist meets the stone. Somehow my hand wins and a crater bigger than I am tall spreads out. This is only a passing thought in my head. The man has out those guns again! He fires a few rounds at me, but the black energy whips out and stops the shots from getting close to me.

The man drops the guns and throws his hands above his head. "I surrender! Please! I give up!" I hear the words, but the meaning is nothing to me. I try to get him again, but he jumps away AGAIN! Growling, I circle him on all fours as he hesitantly pulls out his blades.

He takes a swipe at me, but it's so slow! I duck and give him a kick to the ribs. I hear a loud crack and he goes sailing across the arena to slam into the far wall, over the grass, getting stuck in the wall. Getting a good grip on the ground, mindless that it is stone, I launch after him as he pries himself off the wall just before I land my hit. The wall falling under the blow. "Look man! I'm sorry I shot you! I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry! Please have mercy!"

The man sniffles like that rat did, when I found him! I take a step towards him, but my vision shifts for a second, just one second and shows what I am seeing in a clear light. An innocent, injured man, on his knees, begging for me to stop. This seems strikes a chord in me. Why?

An image flashes across my eyes, showing that I was once in many situations like this as a young child, begging Vernon to stop. This breaks me from my rage long enough for me to regain control. Shaking my head, I straighten my back, the energy disperses into my skin when one thing stands out to my more than any other. "My face HURTS! Oh My God!"

"Does that mean you aren't going to kill me?" The man asks in a tiny voice. I wave it away as I rub my eye as I go to grab my blade. When I sheath it, this seem to set off the crowd. Cheering and carrying on.

"Sirius Black wins! After coming back from the dead, he pulls out a victory!" They seem to just ignore the fact that I tried to kill him, but who cares. I continue to rub my eye as I take my seat back in the booth with the others.

I check my reflection in the nearby mirror and the results startle me. All around my eye and the top left of my face is a blood-red tribal fire tattoo. It ends at where my hair begins on the side, the bottom at my cheek bone, except for one long fang looking design that goes down to my jaw line. The top part ends just above my eyebrow.

The design seems to flow from my eye and out, when I close my eye, I see a like point where they all meet. I look up just in time to see one of the people get thrown out-of-bounds by a large man. That looks like the final match for this round. There are now only four of us left. The large man, he is decked in a medieval knights are, complete with sword and shield. The other two are medium-sized men. One uses a battle-ax that can be made into an assault rifle. Cool, but when you see Ruby's weapon, it loses its style compared to her scythe of death. The other uses a short sword and sub machine gun.

"Okay folks, we will be taking break for the semi-finals! Be back here at six to continue!" I get up and walk out of the room to go look the girls to see if they are fighting. I first head to the A's to see if any of them made it there.

I enter the arena and see that Ren is fight some big guy and crushing him with his acrobatics. In the booths, I see a lot more people than I thought would be here. There must be at least fifty still waiting to compete! Looking in the winners booth, I see Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby sitting together. I pop over between them, scaring the absolute shit out of Ruby. "S'up guys! How were your matches?"

"Mine was awesome! I got this big mean looking guy, but a few shots from my scythe and he is running away like a little girl!" Ruby explains, bouncing up and down. Someone sits on my lap as I turn to Blake to ask her how she did. I grab hold of their waist on reflex and look to see it's Yang.

"Nice Tat Sirius! Where'd ya get it?" She asks pressing herself against my body. She always likes to play with people and get them to blush.

"Got shot through the head and it healed like this," I explain to her. "Almost killed the guy that did it, but I was able to regain control of my senses before I tore him apart. Even won the match. I'm here until six for the semi-finals."

"You... Got shot through the head, and you are still talking to us now?" Pyrrha says skeptically.

I show her my fangs, "Vampire, I survive a lot of things I shouldn't, such as getting most of my limbs blown off and stomach shot out. It may hurt, and almost do me in, but with enough blood and aura or some weird ass hell fire energy, I can pull through no worse for wear. This is new though. The tattoo thing. I did do something with my aura, but I'm not sure what, hence weird ass hell fire energy."

"Well... I won obviously! The guy was a push over and just kept asking me on a date until I kicked him in the balls. Blake just stabbed hers in the leg and kicked him out off the stage. The guy was so slow!"

I look at Pyrrha for her part, over Yang's shoulder as she tries to make me blush by nuzzling up against me, seeming to fall asleep against my torso as she steadily breathes into my chest. "I just threw my spear and they jumped out of the arena to get out of the way. Didn't even get to fight the man." The amazon seems to pout at this.

"Better than my first match."

"How so?"

"I took the guy down in one shot. Apparently he was the champion last year in this class, but he only gave one bad swing before I hit him with a spell to knock him out. The crowd was, needless to say, slightly disappointed."

The girls laugh at this expect for Yang. I think she really did fall asleep. Looking down, I see she has her eyes closed, slowly breathing and slightly snoring. Yep, she fell asleep. Tightening my grip so she doesn't fall, I continue to talk with everyone. Ren joins shortly after, beating his opponent to the ground further.

He just shakes his head when he sees Yang curled up in my lap. He's has been in the same situation many times himself. Nora crashes around seven for a power nap, no matter if we are studying in the library or not. Her pillow of chose is Ren.

"So is the little princess here or did she get into B class?"

Ruby informs me of her whereabouts. "She still needs to go. Will probably be fighting in about twenty minutes if she is the last one. Some of these guys are not very good." Casting tempus, I see it is five, so I can stay for another hour.

Making small talk with everyone, we watch Weiss beat her opponent easily with a well-timed dust spell, making them crispy and out of bounds. She seems proud of herself as she sits down next to Ruby, who gives her a celebratory hug. "Yeah Weiss! We all made it!"

While to two celebrate while trying not to give away they are a couple, I ask Ren, "Nora a B class?"

"Yes. She says she was just under an A class. Jaune got to C class also. How did you do?"

I tell him that I made it to the semi-finals and I have to fight in about thirty minutes. "Shut it pillow. You're disturbing the queen of fire land," Yang mutters in her sleep, lazily swiping my head. Ruby covers her face as she tries to silence her laughter, growing red in the face, but a little giggle breaks through. Blake does a better job at controlling herself, so she doesn't make any noise.

The rest of the matches go off without a hitch, Sun being the last to fight, then they start on the second round at five fifty. I shake Yang awake gentle, so I can get to my match. "Yang, time to get up." She just mumbles and snuggles deeper into my chest. "Um... Ruby says she will have to give you a haircut if you miss your match." She sits up straight and looks around with panic filled eyes. The panic is joined by Ruby as she is going to be the target if Yang registers anything more than hair and cut.

"Please don't cut my hair! I'll fight!" Everyone snickers as she calms down.

"Relax Yang, I just needed you to wake up before I have to go back to my match. Anyway, round two is starting for you all." She looks where she is and blushes. I win! Even though I'm not playing the game. It is now, twenty to one in her favor. I let her off my lap as she stretches. "Well, I'll see you all after I win the S class. Good luck!"

I pop back into the S class booth just as Sun comes over to chat. The other contestants already there. They all turn to the sound of the pop, but when they see me, they quickly turn around and ignore me. I smell the scent of fear off the one with the short sword.

I kick my feet back and wait the five minutes for the matches to begin. "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! We are here today to watch the semi-finals for this year's S class fighters! We have seen some amazing things already, let's watch for more! The first round is Black and Geoffrey!" I got the short sword guy.

We take our places and draw our weapons. One the go, we each charge into combat, I start with a large telegraphed swing. The man blocks the swing and goes in for a quick stab. He moves far too slow though. Just a little faster than the A class. I thought he was faster than that Ju guy? Why is he moving so slow?

I lean to the side to let the blade slide past me, then bring my free hand up and uppercut him in the jaw hard. He stumbles back and away, holding his jaw. Tossing some haphazard swings as he moves back to ward me off. I ignore them and press my advantage, ducking under his swings. I swipe his legs from under him and grab his sword arm as he goes down, twisting the arm around while he is fall to dislocate it.

"Aaahh!" The man cries as he hits the floor. I step onto his back and press him to the ground. "I give!" getting off him, I grab him by the back of his armor and pull him to his feet before popping the shoulder back into place.

"Nice fighting with you!" I tell him, patting him on the back before wander off back to the booth to watch armors and battle-ax fight it out. Armor has the advantage with defense against ax's range, but the ax cuts through his armor easily and in the end, ax gets a good hit in and cripples armor under his own weight.

I take my place when I'm called out. I think this match calls for something special, so I pull out my wand and take a dueler's stance. On the go, I send in a barrage of stunners and bludgeoning spells. The stunners hits his armor and disperses as they have no skin contact. A disadvantage of using a stunner is that if they are wearing thick armor made of metal, it stops the magic right there. On my last shot, I get a lucky hit in with a bludgeoner to the man's right arm, breaking his forearm.

The man starts retaliating with a hail of bullets, but I transfigure the ground into a marble shield. It gets broken quickly, but the man runs out of ammo before the wall comes down. Hopping over the wall, I begin another rain of spells. I cast high-powered water summoning and coat the area in the water, before casting "Glacius", the freezing charm on the water. I overcharge it so it flash freezes everything in place.

What a way to end a tournament. Disappointing. I apperate behind him and pull my blade, setting it against his throat. "Surrender?" He doesn't move. Must be the ice. I cast a fire charm by his head and he gives up while chattering his teeth. The ice had frozen his jaw shut.

Using fire charms, I circle him until he is unfrozen and can move. Sticking his shaking hand out to me, he says, "Congratulations. Wasn't that great of a fight on my part, but I stood no chance anyways. I hope to see you here next year for a rematch." I take his hand and shake it as the announcer come up on stage, trying no to slip on the ice.

"We have our winner! Sirius Black from Beacon Academy! Mr. Black! Any special words for our audience?" The man sticks his mic in my face.

"Um... Try your best at what you do and... uhh... don't get shot in the face. It rather hurts and you probably won't pull through."

This seem to make the announcer pause a bit. "Anyone you want to thank?"

"Yeah! My team, RWBY. Without them, I would not be half as good as I am now!" The announcer keeps the mic in my face. "That... That's it." the announcer looks disappointed that I didn't make a long-winded speech.

"Well, here is your prize money! 100,000 lien! Spend it well and we hope to see you back here next year!" The man hands me a suitcase. Nodding my thanks, I pop back to the A class winners booth.

I see Yang cleaning house with her opponent, hair waving around like it's on fire. Must have had her hair insulted. I pity the fool that has made that fatal mistake.

I find Ruby with the others and sit down next to them, stuffing the suitcase into my pouch. No need to openly hold one hundred grand. I flop down next to Blake, watching Yang beat the living hell at of her opponent. Some large fat woman with a big club as her weapon.

"What I miss?"

"Did you already lose?! You were gone for like ten minutes! Blake's the only one who has fought yet!" Weiss cries.

"I won, thanks for the vote of confidence princess," I say, rolling my eyes. She looks down, embarrassed at that.

"Congratulations Sirius! That was quick!" Blake says with a smile. I see her bow twitch and am stricken with a sudden urge. I reach up and scratch behind her ear. She stiffens than starts purring. I see Ruby giggling over her shoulder as I scratch deeper. She flinches slightly before curling up in my lap so I have a better angle.

Smirking, I continue to pet her head and ears as I watch Yang beat up the fat woman. Ren speaks up, "She insulted her hair and how it should be cut off to match her own. She thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

I was going to answer him with some smart ass remark, but Yang lands a devastating uppercut on the woman's chin and sends her out of bounds. The woman does not get back up from the hit and makes the staff carry her limp body out. The poor men. "Wow... Yang is really pissed."

Her hair is still raging as she enters, but when she sees Blake purring in my lap, it falls and grins. "That is adorable!" She squeals as she comes over to sit next to me. She starts scratching under Blake's chin and the cat girl is soon sleeping, purring like crazy.

We continue to watch the A class battle, but I lose interest quickly as they move really slow. The only fight that holds my interest is Ruby and Ren's because they at least move faster than the S classes. Weiss was too predictable, which is strange as I always had trouble fighting her when we sparred. For some reason, I can see where her glyphes are going and can predict what they will do once they are there.

Round three begins, but Blake is excused as she is the odd one out of the twenty-five left. Sun apparently did not make it. Wiess begins the matches.

She takes her stance and zips over to the opponent using a spell to boost her forward. She gets a good hit in with a spear to the shoulder, making the man, a mace wielder, have to use one arm for his weapon. Thanks to her sparring with Ruby, Weiss easily dodges the much longer weapon and jumps in and out, leaving small wounds.

These small wounds soon becomes a terrible hindrance to the man's movement, until he has to give up after he couldn't keep his arms up. The next up were some regular people and they just wail at each other, showing some barely refined style of fighting. It is kind of hard to watch after Weiss. Compared to my friends, they are all savages swinging a piece of steel.

Next up is Ren. He goes against a Faunus, a bear type. The man is HUGE and he is carrying what looks like a tree trunk. That will hurt if someone has the misfortune to get hit by it. The bear charges and gives a SLOW overhead swing and the club slams into where Ren was, but he was already moving at the signal.

The club just crumbles the ground and shakes the arena. He's like the troll from first year, but stronger! That is a scary thought. Ren fires his pistols into the bear and he shrugs them off as mild annoyances. The man swings the club around like a stick and Ren does everything in his power to dodge it, jumping, flipping and almost flying to get away from the man.

Twenty minutes in the fight, they both are tiring, but Ren is on his last legs. None of his hits even fazes the man, but the bear is too slow to catch Ren, so they are at a stalemate. He holsters his weapon and calls the bear's victory. He knows when he is beat. The stage looks like a bombing target, craters and rubble everywhere. Nothing is fully intact.

"How is that man not an S class? That was brutal!" No one answers me. Ren waves at us and heads out of the arena, must be to check how Nora is doing.

Looking at my team, I see they look worried at the thought of fighting the bear. Well except Blake as she is still napping on my lap, purring from my absent scratches. "I hope I don't have to fight him," Ruby says worried. Weiss and Yang share the feeling. Hell, I wouldn't want to fight the guy if I couldn't kill him. I don't think I have the power to stun him for more than five seconds without depleting half my energy.

A few matches later, Yang speaks up. "Sirius, I didn't know your eyes were green." huh? Looking over to Yang she was closely examining my face. "I thought they were red?"

I pull out a metal flask and check my reflection. I do have green eyes now. Wow, it's been a long time since I saw these things. "Yeah... I was born with them. When I drink, they turn red. I guess I worked all the blood out of my system in the rights. Everyone always commented on how they are like my mother's."

She examines them more, until nodding and taking back her seat. Why did she nod? Whatever. I go back to watching the matches. Soon, Ruby is called up against this average guy. "Man, I have to fight the little girl?!"... and he gets a sniper round to the nuts on the start bell. The man passes out from the pain and Ruby is named the winner of the match.

"Th- That was awesome Red!" I laugh as she takes her place. Yang already is rolling on the ground. The rest of the girls were giggling into their hands. Pyrrha is next, but the match doesn't last long as she trips her opponent up at the start with her polarization powers and pushes him out of the arena.

Those the end of round three. Leaving thirteen people, with Bear out for the fifth round. I decide to wake Blake up, so I stop petting her head and poke her in the shoulder until she wakes up. She looks around for a second before she realizes where she is. She jumps off me and sits down with a huge blush on her face. Two for two! Ahahaha!

"You missed round 2 and 3. Ren is out, but the rest of you guys made it. You were excused for the third match." The first match of round 4 is called forward. Yang versus Pyrrha.

**(Cliff hanger motherfuckers! Ahaha! Feels good to finally do one! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it so far. I've really enjoyed writing it when I do open this file. It's snowing here, so I have more time to write as no school! Even though I don't pay attention anyways in class. Gym class anyone?! The tournament is loosely based of of the dragon ball thing with some category twists**

**Anyhow, please review. These are what gets me to open up this story to continue. Otherwise I'd be writing some weird cross-over like that Path of the Chemist I have on my profile. That was a spawn of a break in reviews.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And it continues! I should mention I don't own RWBY and Harry Potter. I do own however this story as I have written it by myself. Can't take that from me lawyers!**

* * *

"The first match of round four! The beautiful, Yang Xiao Long and the lovely, Pyrrha Nikos!" the ref signals the match to begin.

The two slowly circle each other before Yang makes the first move, firing shells down the stage at her while charging in for close range hand to hand. Pyrrha deflects them with her shield as she spears her weapon at Yang.

The blonde dodges around it and fires a punch at her head. Pyrrha ducks and gives a shield bash to make Yang back up, following it by a stab. Yang leans back and lets the weapon go over her head and snaps back up, throwing swift jabs like a boxer.

Pyrrha weaves around the jabs, and tosses in some of her own with her spear before the two girls break and jump back. Each grinning at the fight so far. Pyrrha takes the initiative this time around and charges with her shield up, blocking Yang's shots.

When they are in range of each other, they dance around, throwing kicks, stabs and close range shots at their opponent. There is sound of constant gunfire and metal on metal as they parry and attack at the same time. They both reloading on the fly as they try to get a hit past each other's guard. When Yang would force an opening by slapping Pyrrha's shield open, she would always have the spear coming in to break the attack before it starts. The same with Yang when Pyrrha finds a weakness.

Pyrrha goes in for a stab, but at the last moment, shifts her grip to discharge a round and Yang spins out of the way just in time to avoid the shot. In her spin, she sweeps her leg out and catches Pyrrha's foot, shifting her balance just a bit to create an opening to catch her with a kick to the hip which sends of tumbling a few feet.

She kicks herself back up and charges back into the fray without pause, throwing sharp and fast jabs and blocking any retaliation. Becoming far more aggressive than what we have seen so far. She gets in a hit to Yang's thigh and barely nicks it. Drawing the first blood in the ten minutes they have fought.

Yang swings in a roundhouse kick which slams into Pyrrha's shield, knocking it out of the amazon's hand. Following it, she delivers a mule kick into Pyrrha's stomach which sends her away from the shield.

Yang pressing the advantage she opened, came in with an ax kick, but Pyrrha rolls out of the way as it lands. Pyrrha gets her shield back using her semblance just in time to block another barrage from Yang's gauntlet shotguns.

Using her shotgun's recoil, she sends herself flying at Pyrrha to deliver a heavy punch, but the red-head steps just right and delivers a devastating shield bash to Yang's head. The fight breaks for a second as Yang teeters on the edge on consciousness. Pyrrha doesn't press the complete opening because she knew the fight was over by that hit. Finally succumbing to the heavy concussion, Yang passes out and collapses to the ground.

"I'll go with her Ruby. Don't worry. Just win so I can tell Yang you won the tournament," I tell Yang's worried little sister as I get up and pop through the entrance the medics went through with Yang and jogged to catch up.

I enter just behind the doctors to the medical bay and watch from the side as they examine her. "Concussion, minor lacerations and mild exhaustion." One of the doctors read out and the others agreed to this. I lean against the wall and watch them work.

When they finish dressing her head and leg, they put everything away. One of the doctors turns and spot me chilling on the wall. They jump and cry, "You can't be here Dog!" The others turn when the doctor yells.

"She's my teammate, I am staying here. If it makes you feel better," I will my ears and tail back into my body. "No more Faunus." I go and plop down on an empty seat at Yang's bed side. The doctor goes to escort me out, but I just glare at them until they drop it. When they all leave, I let my ears and tail back out. I really don't like them not out. I hear the cheers outside of the stadium as the matches continue until I hear they are taking a break for the semi-finals.

All the time, I am sitting with Yang as she sleeps and heals.

Ruby joins us soon after and sits on the bed. "What's her injuries?"

"Exhaustion, some cuts and a concussion. She'll be herself in a day with enough bed rest. So, you in the semi-finals?"

"Yeah. It's me, that bear guy, Pyrrha and Blake. Weiss had to fight Blake and she was thrown out of bounds by her ribbon a few minutes in. She is a little upset, but the fight was awesome! They are going to check on Nora and Jaune, maybe get some food." At the mention of food, Yang wakes and tries to sit up. I hold her down quickly to keep her from getting an even bigger headache.

She grabs her head, as the sudden movement still will hurt her and begins to glow yellow with her aura. "My head! Aurg, she really hits hard!" After a minute of the light show, Yang gets up and unsteadily get to her feet. "Man, I lost!"

"You feeling alright Yang?" She nods and tries to take another step, but her legs give. I catch her just before she hits the ground then put her back on the bed.

"Whoops, used too much aura. Man, I really wanted to see the other things at the festival." Sighing, I shift into Snuffles and lay in front of her, beckoning her to get on. Yang was so excited to see all the other things, so I can't let her just spend the rest of the day in bed. "Cool!" She hops on and gives my flank a tap like I am a pony. Huffing, I start to trot with Ruby at our side, giggling at us.

The medical staff keeps their distance as we walk out of the room. Not enough money going to them to have them confront a giant wolf and a scythe wielding teenager.

We leave the medical bay and go see what they have around. Everyone checks out the wolf as we walk around. Kids all come over to pet me. It's a little annoying, but their parents soon come and take them away. We make it to a food stand where Ruby buys some baked goods. She gets three funnel cakes and we pick an empty table.

I shift and put Yang down, then dig into the deadly food. We talk about how Ruby did in her matches. She apparently got to fight some random guy that didn't put up much of a fight. Bear's opponent just gave up before they fought. Understandable, that club could take out the gates of Hogwarts if he tried hard enough.

While eating our food, we are joined by everyone else. Jaune has a large bandage around his head while Nora is still her chippy self. "So, how did you all do?"

"I won!" Nora calls as she dances around Ren, singing something about a big man falling down. Set to the tone of London bridge.

Ren explains what she meant, "She was too much for the others to handle and by the end, they gave up because they couldn't catch her." I high-five Nora on her way around Ren as a congratulations. I regret it as her high fives hurt!

"I made it further than I thought I would. I made it to the fourth round before I lost. Top thirty, so that's something. How did you do Sirius? Ruby?"

"Won," I simply say to let Red explain what happened with her. She is near bursting to tell someone.

"I got to the semi-finals! Blake, Pyrrha and I with some big guy are the last to fight for A class! I hope I don't get the big guy though, he scares me."

"Wait... If you are still fighting, where did you win Sirius?" Jaune asks, confused. "I know you aren't a D class level, Nora got B, so where were you and what happened to your face?" Finally noticed the change.

"S class. Most of those guys, Ruby here could beat. They were good, but the only one I had trouble with surrendered after a bit." I leave out my frenzy as a result of what I think is dying, no need to worry the other team leader. "The tattoo is just a... battle wound. No idea why it healed like it did, but it doesn't hurt, so there is no reason to care about it."

"Okay... so you won the S class, that's awesome!" We all joke and laugh until the finals for A is called. I take Yang to the stadium with Snuffles as everyone follows. Jaune makes a few puns about me being a pony, but a growl shut him up. I find my growls scare the shit out of people as the echo where they shouldn't. We take a seat near the front, easy when everyone wants to avoid the giant wolf with a previous contestant on its back.

The first match is between Pyrrha and Ruby.

On the start, Ruby sends herself hurtling with her scythe towards Pyrrha, spinning the curved weapon to get more momentum and slams it into her shield, staggering each other. Ruby recovers first and launches back into the fight, doing fast spins and quick swings as she fires at Pyrrha, keeping the amazon on the defensive.

Ruby fights far more aggressive than I have ever seen. She backs Pyrrha in a corner as she continues the endless attack. Pyrrha seems equally shocked at the fifteen year old and is unready for the sheer viciousness that the red-haired girl is putting down. Petals waving around as she increase her speed to levels I find hard to track.

Suddenly, she gives a heavy swing from above Pyrrha. When did she go up into the air? Knocking the other red-head out of bounds. We all immediately clap for our friends fight. Ruby makes sure Pyrrha is okay before skipping to the winner's booth.

The next fight is with Blake and Bear. Blake skips around the club like Ren does, but suddenly she throws out her mini scythe and grabs the ribbon as it imbeds into the ground. Taking the ribbon, she weaves around the legs of the giant man and soon have them tied up. This takes thirty seconds.

The man tries to take a step, but the ribbon which is harder than steel, but still flexible, holds tight and he trips. Before anyone could blink, Blake is in front of him with her sword in front of his eye. The big man surrenders, seeing he is beat. Wow... That was a simply way to finish the fight.

That leaves the two girls to be the last fighters! This is going to be quite a battle!

After a minutes rest, the two go onto the rubble filled stage and wait for the signal. When the all clear sounds, they bolt at each other at speeds I can barely keep up with. The field is soon covered in reed petals as Ruby zips around to get hits in on Blake. Blake, always the ninja, can kind of follow the speedy little teen.

As Ruby comes in from the right, Blake flips over the blade, leaving her ribbon behind to try to clothe line Ruby. Seeing this, Ruby let herself fall into a roll to go under the ribbon before it wraps around her. Using her sniper, she launches herself in the air, spinning like a deadly top, before descending for a powerful overhead swing.

Blake moves out of the way just as the swing lands. The scythe is not stopped by the stone as it rips a large gash in the floor as Ruby somehow maneuvers herself back onto her feet. Blake took the opening to whip her blade towards the smaller girl and try to trip her up.

Ruby swings her scythe just right and makes Blake's sword fly out of the arena, imbedding in the ground. Before Blake could pull it back in, Ruby flying tackles her. Not the most expected thing to do... well ever, but she did it and they slide across the ground with Ruby on top, with her scythe at the ready.

Blake just falls back to the ground and raises her arm to acknowledge defeat from our leader. Ruby jumps off of Blake and hops up in down in place with excitement that she just won. The announcer comes onto the stage as Blake leaves, "Incredible! We haven't seen battles like that in years! Well done Ruby Rose! Any word for our audience? Special people to thank?"

"Umm... My team RWBY at the academy and my uncle who taught me all I know... Uhh...I think that's it!"

The announcer hands her the suitcase he had in his hands, "Well here is your prize, 75,000 lien!" She takes it and zips over to us jumps up over the wall to hug Yang.

"Come on! Let's go see what they have around here! Maybe see how Sun is doing!" Oh yeah, Sun is here. Forgot about monkey boy. Sniffing for a second, I catch his scent and give a bark, which is rather loud thanks to my size.

Using my nose, I gesture that I can track him down. "I think Sirius says he can find him." Nodding, I confirm that it is what I meant. Ruby is excited to see Sun and we all leave to find him. I spot him swinging off a street lamp as he eats a corndog.

"Sun! Down here!" Ruby calls. The monkey boy looks down and spots us. Doing an impressive backflip, he lands just in front of my nose. Almost touching it. Giving a warning growl, the monkey teen backpedals when he notices me.

Throwing his corndog at me, he hides behind Ruby. I catch the treat and eat around the stick to Yangs amusement. "That's a big dog!" Blake is giggling at the reaction and the sisters are openly laughing at the monkey Faunus. "Why do you have a Wolf pony?!"

I shift for a second, catching Yang in a piggyback. "Hey Sun." My greeting done, I shift back into Snuffles and Yang gets comfortable on my back once more. Huffing at the annoyance at having to move.

Sun is left with a slack jaw. I can only snicker like a dog can while I watch him to and process it. The man tries to respond, but drops it and joins us as we walk the festival.

We spend the rest of the day until late at night around the festival, playing little games and trying new food. All around a very fun experience.

We catch the last ride back to the Beacon and head to bed, I am still acting as Yang's pony. She fixed herself up a few hours in, but she found riding on my back fun, so I'm stuck as her escort the entire time. It's alright because we didn't really go anywhere the rest of the team didn't.

The next day of class, my back is sore from carrying around Yang all day. Did not think that one through all the way. I wake up early and go outside to do a little work out to loosen the muscles before class. Just a little gymnastics and stretches. Nothing is worse than having stiff muscles or a sore back, than having it and having to sit in a wooden seat for three hours. Learned that in Hogwarts, when I began to exercise.

"How are you finding Beacon mister Black?" I was midway through a front flip, so the sudden voice throw me off and I slam my back into the unforgiving ground. Not the best thing I could do for my back at the moment. Lying on the ground, I look up to see Ozpin sipping on some coffee, looking down at me with Goodwitch next to him, reading over something on a clipboard.

Thinking over what I heard before I fell, I reply, "Fun sir. My last school was not near this interesting! More dangerous though, so less exciting here."

"We do take pride our security in this school. I heard you are champion of the tournament, good job. I am worried about something however."

"In the transcripts here, it says you were shot through the head Mr. Black. Would you explain to us how you survived what will kill any being?" Goodwitch picked up where the man left off.

"Short answer is I think I didn't. Not sure, but everything cut out for a second, so I think I died. I came back somehow, don't ask me I don't know. All I know is I have this little tattoo on my face as a trophy for coming back after a bullet to the brain." I spin around to face them and sit cross legged as they interrogate me.

"Are you sure you can spread no light on this matter?" I nod. "Okay, well, onto the reason we are here, other than to congratulate you. You have proven yourself capable in action, so we have a job for you. A small town on the edge of Vale is having a minor grimm problem. They seem to have a pack of Beowolves attacking them at night. We estimate their numbers in the fifties. They are in danger and need quick relief. We do not have any ready A class teams right now. Are you willing to go take care of this little problem solo? The job will be worth three credits and whatever money the town pays for the job, minus a fee for us."

"Sure. When do I leave? Also, do you have a map and a picture of the town I could have?"

"Excellent, come with us to fill out the paper work and you may leave anytime in the three days. The dead line for the job is a month." I hop to my feet and follow after them. We end up in the building which houses the mission board. It gives out missions for people to do for credit. We need ten to advance a year, plus passing grades in the class. I have six credits already from doing jobs with the gang. Simple search and destroy in the Emerald forest and gathering more sap for the nurses. Nothing too hard, but the risk it has is great for advancing in credits.

I sign a few papers, waivers saying that the school is not responsible for anything I do or if I get hurt. The standard legal stuff. Ozpin hands me a file. Opening it, I see it is info on the town, where it is, population, names of important people, the works. A map of the country with the position marked and an image of the town hall.

"Okay, I'll be done with this in at most Saturday." Five days from now. "I'll leave later today after telling my team on where I am going." Goodwitch rolls her eyes, thinking I am gloating. I would be if not for teleportation. I am giving the five days, so I can hunt the creatures down back to their nest.

Strolling over to the breakfast hall, I sit at our usual spot, soon joined by Velvet. "So, how did you like the festival?" I ask the shy girl.

"It was fun! I watched the tournaments. I didn't see you in it though, did you not join?"

"S class. We didn't have a very long tournament. There wasn't too many of us. You see all those games they had?"

"Yeah, I won this big stuffed elephant at one of them! The bottle throwing one!" I know of it and that booth was rigged. There was a rod that kept the bottles from falling. "They tried to cheat, but I just threw a little harder and broke the bottles." That works.

"Nice! I was tempted to try it, but I was the mount of Yang after she got hurt, so we went to check out the petting zoo instead. Those dogs in there HATED me."

"I bet they did. You do give off a strange scent for a dog. It smells... Very menacing," The bunny girl tells me, wrinkling her nose. Yes! Even my scent is bad ass!

By this time the rest of the gang has joined us and are laughing at me. "Hey, I am a menacing person," More laughter, "Fuck you guys. I know what I am." Once they start calming themselves, I remember why I'm here. "Oh, I need to tell you all something, so calm down."

After a few more seconds of laughing, they finally stop. "Ozpin gave me a job to go to..." Checking the file, "Crasber to clear out a grimm nest. I'll be gone for at most, three days. Teleporting mercenary, terrifying combo. The town is some place up north."

"Never heard of that place," Ruby says as she tries to peek at my file.

"I have... They are really racist there towards Faunus. They really hate them," Blake tells us. Okay, I good thing I got that little tidbit before I left.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go as a human." I will my ears and tail in and I'm all set. The balance, sense of loss and hearing reduction is annoying, but I can manage with it for a time. Hearing a squeak next to me, I see Velvet staring out where my ears use to be, so was most of JNPR. Nora was still somewhere deep in lala land that she spends her downtime at.

"Y-you're human?! I thought you were a Fuanus!" Jaune cries. Velvet fully agreeing with him.

"I didn't show you?" They shook their heads. "Oh, well... I got these parts from my aura and I have full control when they appear and disappear. I hate keeping them in because I have this constant feeling like something is wrong with my body, but it'll be useful for the town."

Jaune tries to think, I wonder what about, and speaks his mind, "So, you're not human? I'm really confused." He is apparently confused.

"Well, I wasn't a human when I came here anyways, but I think I became a smaller part with the whole aura thing. Don't ask, I really don't know. Anyways, I'll be seeing you all later!" I was about to pop away, but Yang grabs my arm.

Looking over, I am quick enough to register she was getting closer before her lips crash against mine. Not really knowing how to respond well, I just kiss back until she breaks. Sporting a large blush that would put Ginny to shame, she backs away.

Looking at the group, they all have wide eyes. "Well then. That was something. Guess I have something to look forward to on my return! Bye guys!" Apperating to the village using the location and the picture, the first thing I notice is it is COLD! Snow is coating everything. I did not come prepared for that. Should have.

The second thing I notice is that there is barely anyone outside and the ones that are out are armed with old fashion dust rifles, looking angry about something. Must be there to beat up the grimms. They all turn to the sound of me and stare at me. Ignoring the looks, I quickly walk down the street and into the clearly marked town hall to talk with the mayor.

Inside, I see a plain room with only a receptionist behind a desk messing with some papers. "Excuse me miss, where is the mayor?" She points to a door without looking up. "Thank you." Knocking on the door, I hear someone say I can enter.

Inside, I see another plain room with a desk and an old man behind it that is doing work on a computer. When I was about to speak, something painfully pulsed inside me. It feels like aura and anger. Confused, I push it off and greet the man. "Hello, I'm the hunter from Beacon. Here for that Beowolf problem."

The man looks surprised for some reason, "A little young to be a hunter kid. Run back to your mother and don't interfere in the work of men. Now, leave, so I can greet the real hunters." Wow. Just wow. If I didn't have a job to do, I would have left them all to die for that. Well... I would have left him to die, the village needn't be harmed because of the old man.

"Please do not insult me anymore than you have. I have the documents for the job, just tell me where the pack is and I'll take care of it."

"If you really are the hunter team we sent for, then the pack is to the north by the mountains. That is all we know so far. The villagers that went to take care of our animal problem didn't come back. If you kill the children as well as the adults, I will give you a bonus. Do not skip out on this or I will report you as a Freud if you don't do the job." Why is he threatening me. And killing pups?! No! Just No!

Holding in my scowl, I leave the office. The town is a bit more lively as I walk through it. Some of the people shout out their doors, "Kill those abominations for us!" "Make sure they never bother anyone with their filth again!".

Shaking my head at the violent villagers, I leave it to them being upset about being attacked. Finding which way north is, I begin to track my way through the shin high snow. Hours pass and I have only gotten to the half way mark to the mountain, so I set camp and fall asleep.

The next morning, I continue my trek to the mountain and get their by high noon. Seeing some human tracks in the snow, I begin to follow them. They must be the villagers that tried to take matters into their own hands. The fire from my cigarette is the only warmth for my face, so I am hopeful I finish this fast and can leave.

Shivering from the cold, I come to a cave that has a lot of human foot traffic outside it. Recent too by judging how much fresh snow is on the prints. While heading to the cave, I trip over something under the snow. Face planting into the cold solid water, I quickly get up and cast a heating charm on my face. Man I'm cold. Picking up my cancer stick, I shove the snow out of the way to see what tripped me.

If it's a villager, I can give them the location to have some people come down and pick up their dead. No need to leave them for the wild any longer then they have to be. What I uncover is the frozen body of a grimm. Well preserved, so I can only guess that it's been dead for a few days, a week at most. The job was given the night of the festival, so this must be a kill the villagers made.

Following the foot prints, so I don't trip again, I enter the cave which is so much warmer than outside. I should have wondered why, but I'm just thankful for the heat. Wish I was like Yang and have a semblance of fire. She could walk through this in her tight, revealing clothing and it would not matter to her one bit. All my aura is doing to help is scream at me for doing something it doesn't like, hurting me every once in a while.

Tripping over some stray rocks in the cave, I tumble-down a slope and land on my back. "Smooth move Black. Can't even walk right. Grimms must be awake now. Maybe the grimms could sleep through it, like the cold. Their fur is thick enough... Dammit, Snuffles would have been perfect here!" Groaning, I sit up to see the damage my clumsy feet have caused. What I see surprises me.

In front of me is not a bunch of bloodthirsty Beowolves, but a large frightened Faunus gang that looks to be in need of a good meal and bath. They all have crude stone weapons pointed at me. "Whoa! I come in peace, please don't stab me!" I see behind the gang of Faunus are children and their mothers cowering in the corner. With a quick count, I see forty of them.

"Kill the children as well as the adults." The mayor's voice echoes through my head at the sight of the scared people. "They are really racist there towards Faunus." Blake's words join the mayor's.

"Please god tell me that you cleared out the pack of fifty Beowolves that were in the area!" I beg the people in front of me.

One of them shakes their head. "We got here a month ago. There have been no grimms but the occasional Beowolf."

I climb to my feet and in anger, slam my fist into the wall next to me. "Fuck!" Ignoring the wall crumbling under the hit. I rant out loud to myself, "I got contracted to kill Faunus children, what the hell man?!" Turning my attention back to the now renewed frightened Faunus, "Have the villagers been attacking you?" I ask them. Hoping with everything in my being that they say no.

The same man tells me, "They have. Tried to kill our kids when they couldn't take us in a fair fight. We killed them and feed them to the animals outside." That crushes any hope that this is just a cruel misunderstanding. As my rage builds at the town, I feel something break in my head. A gasp goes up from the band of people and I feel why. My tails and ears just got shot out of my body. Trying to get them to go back, I find it hurts, so I stop before I damage myself.

"What do I do now? If I tell him this, he will just keep trying! I can't go through with the job, so that's out. If I could fake this, that would wo-... Moron!" I snarl at myself. With a flick of the wrist and a command, "Go out and rip each other apart." I conjure up fifty some fake Beowolves and animate them to go out and kill each other. The magic demand almost sends me to my knees.

The sound of combat echoes the caves as I turn back to the Faunus band. "Look. I don't care what you do, but I suggest you leaving these caves. The village nearby REALLY hates Faunus apparently as my presences as a hitman is evidence of. I'll go tell them the job is done and he'll probably wait a bit before coming to check things out. The south is pretty nice and while racist, they aren't murderous towards Faunus."

These as my parting words, not waiting for them to reply, I walk out of the cave and take a picture of the carnage the grimms left before apperating to the town hall. Kicking in the office door, I snarl at the scared mayor, still pissed, "Job's done. You sicken me you bastard and I drink blood for a living."

Tossing the documents on the table, the frightened man signs it while smirking at the picture I have next to it on my school scroll. Taking the scroll and paper, I step over the demolished door and walk out of the town hall before popping as far as I can away which is not that far due to being tired. That conjuring job took a lot out of me, more than anything I could have done without aura and survive.

Settling under a nice tree with warming charms that I fueled with the rest of my magic, I fall asleep. Only to find myself in my mindscape with the sound of battle echoing in the mists where I found Snuffles, or he found me. Running over, I see a battle between the giant wolf and a vampire.

The battle is in the vampire's favor as he starts using the hellfire energy and having it lash out to cover any openings.

"OI! What is this?!" The vampire turns to the sound of my voice. It is me, but without the animal features.

The vampire speaks, his voice strained and filled with madness, "Ah, Master has returned to us mutt. Now the fun can truly begin!"

"What are you?!"

"I'm you fool. Seems the aura made the vampire infection more powerful, made ME more powerful! With this... Hellfire as you call it, I will claim what is rightly mine! Your soul and magic!" The vampire shouts as he lunges after me, pushing a blast of fire at me.

Twirling out of the way, I seemingly dodge it, but the fire is so powerful that it creates a vacuum and sucks me in before I can get away. Taking my leg with it. The leg turns straight to ask, not enough to even quickly burn. Healthy limb one second and in a blink of the eye, ash. Couldn't even feel the pain for a few seconds.

The wolf bites off the vampire's hand as he is distracted with me. The hand immediately regrows and he backhands the wolf onto me as it goes for another hit. It crawls off me and limps in front of me. Using his flank to get to my feet, I ask, "Any ideas Snuffles? I got nothing."

The wolf headbutts me and sends an image into my head which is more weird because I apparently have my own mind space in here for myself. The image is myself without the tattoo with my fingernails more claw-like and hair more messy. The teeth are sharper than my own right now. The image's eyes are multicolored. One eye is crimson red of my own and the other is my mother's green eyes.

"This permanent Snuffles, or can I sort of control it like before?" The wolf shakes her head. "So we merge? Go for it." Once the vampire heard merge, it screams and charges to kill the both of us, but he doesn't get there fast enough before the wolf bites me.

My vision blacks out, but the audio doesn't. I hear the sound of battle. Snuffles is howling like mad and the vampire is snarling before the vampire lets loose a scream as it sounds like he is being ripped apart. When I come back, I see that only a bitten skeleton is left and I am coated in blood, including my mouth. I feel no more powerful, but there is a new energy is rushing through me. Summoning it like magic, the slow syrup like energy makes its way up my arm and into my hand. I find a ball of hellfire when it comes out of my body. Will be needing to train that speed.

Cutting the flow, I push myself to wake up. Coming to, I see the area around me burnt, but my body and stuff are fine. Shaking it off, I try to summon the fire again. It lights up my hand and testing it, I throw the fire like a ball. It acts like a ball and leaves my hand, but I immediately regret it as it sucks out a good bit of my aura.

Last resort, I get it. Punching people with it or coating my blade in it will probably do. Going over to a nearby lake, I see it is crystal clear, so I check my features and find it the same as the image Snuffles gave me. Using my control over hair, I easily change it back to the way I like it. Speaking of Snuffles, I shift into him and back. Didn't lose that form, so I am fine with the change.

I still have a thirst for blood, so still a vampire. Must have absorbed him when I ate him. After bathing in the river, I begin on the report that I will have to turn in with my job papers. I write in what I did and the reason why in a straight forward manner, with no means of misinterpreting. Doting my name, I fold the paper and put it in an envelope.

Getting to my feet, I gather everything and make sure everything is in place before I apperate. I jerk to the left right as I enter the straw like feeling. That can't be good.

I come out of the apperation above a stone hall full of people. Yep, not good at all.

**(Cutting point. Okay, the first cliffhanger was a joke and in good fun, this is truly a dick move and I am sorry for that, but it is a good place to stop this chapter. Guess where Sirius is anyone? I know hard isn't it! *It isn't*. So, added some Yang romance in there for Sirius to come back to. No worries, Sirius will get back eventually. A vampire/Faunus hybrid with the power of aura vs - will take no time to beat up.**

**Review and follow. Whatever you want to do! SmilingJester is out for the day!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Falling from the height, I slam into the wooden table below me with aura enhanced limbs, rolling with the breaking table and drawing my sword and calling up my hellfire to coat my arm as I look for the threats. Tail whipping around, shifting my balance to let me dive whichever way in a moments notice.

The first thing I see are a bunch of children looking at me, startled at my sudden appearance. The children are wearing familiar black robes with colored trim, that would mean. Spinning, I see something else familiar. A set of adults also looking at me along with a smiling old man with a very large beard.

Something in my mind snaps, images of a dying Sirius plays in front of my eyes and this is the man to blame for it all! "Dumbledore!" I roar as I lunge to break the old man, dropping my blade to free my hand to break his jaw. A blade won't give me as much satisfaction for this.

The man's eyes widen and pops out of his seat, leaving my fist to demolish his throne in a shower of splinters and bent gold. I roll out of the lunge and snarl at the man as he appears in front of the broken table. The adults are all on their feet, reaching for their wands. Using aura, I seemingly teleport to him and grab him by his collar, easily lifting him off his feet with one hand. The hand that was previously on fire, but I extinguished it, so not to kill the man. Yet.

"Dumbledore." My voice echoes the silent hall. "Why have I come back?" Glancing around, I see some of the older students also have wands trained on me. When the old man starts talking, I snap back to look him in the eyes.

"Harry my boy! I summoned you back!" The man says with a grin. He is in no position for that look to be on his face. "I did the ritual yesterday and all I had to do was wait! You're finally back!"

I shake him to let him no I am not pacified by his words. "You took me from my home. Away from my TEAM! For what? To continue being your soldier?! I was already becoming one for the good of a fucking planet!" I shout in his face. My rage building the longer I yell.

Hellfire starts to lick the man's robes as my emotions run wild. Seeing this, I crush the angry before I kill the man. "Can you send me back?" I growl out through clenched teeth.

The man opens and closes his mouth a few times until I growl once more and shake him. "Y-Yes, but it'll take a bit. A month at most!"

"A month! That's over my dead line by five days! Dammit old man!" I toss the feeble man to the ground and summon my sword back to my hand. Glaring at the old man, showing my full rage at the situation, pointing my sword at the downed man while snarling, "If you do not get me back in the time you say, I will start killing people! Starting with your brother! Understand me Dumbledore?!" This fucker has ruined my first solo job away from school!

The man shakily nods. "I-I'll start right away." Then the twinkle came back into his eyes. "Would you like continue your classes and to stay in Gyffindor tower with your fr-"

"No. I would like the lessons, but I'll probably do something you'll regret to someone in that room if I go back."

Dumbledore seems to deflate at this, "Of course Mister Potter. I'll get a guest room ready."

Visible calming myself, I tell the man as I slam the blade that has been at his neck the entire conversation, back into its sheath, "Black. I took my godfather's name at my new home. Call me Sirius Black. I'll stop by the alley to get my money and grab the books."

Turning on my heels, I begin to stride out of the hall, tail swishing behind me. Always ready to get out of the way of an excited student. "Mister Pot- Black. Before you go, can you tell me about your tail?" Dumbledore asks, his voice booming in the silent room.

"I'm a Faunus." At this, I push the great hall doors open and leave the hall. The door opens behind me as I leave. Once out of the hall, I start towards the exit. It is still noon, so I can get everything done and be back before night fall.

"Harry wait!" Looking back, I see Hermione running down the hall towards me. She has a teary grin on her face as she comes after me. Stopping, I open my arms for one of her hugs. She jumps into the embrace and squeezes me with all her worth. After Yang's super charged hugs, her's are normal and gentle. "I thought you were dead!"

Returning the hug, I tell her, "I would have been if I was human, but thankfully a thousand foot drop at terminal velocity doesn't seem to kill me. Walk with me please." I break the hug as I guide her to walk next to me.

We only get a few steps before the curious girl starts the questioning, "Where have you been and what happened Harry?!" Hermione asks me.

"Please call me Sirius, Hermione. It is the name I've gone by for months and what people I consider as my family call me. So, how has the world been without me in it? A lot more dull I assume," I say, chuckling. Ignoring her questions for the moment.

Hermione giggles a little and sniffs. "I've missed you. Wh-when I saw you fall through the veil. I-I didn't know what to do! Voldemort showed up and, and fought Dumbledore, but he Voldemort lost in the end. He seemed really happy you were gone and all, so I don't know if he's doing this out of anger or happiness, but..." The girl starts to grow quieter as she continues. "He's been killing muggles left and right. He... He killed my mom and dad! With you gone, the order wouldn't help me because I'm just some friend to a dead guy, they just sent me a little note while I was put in an orphanage! The orphanage wouldn't even let me stay at my home!"

Hearing this, I immediately wrapped the girl in another hug as she broke down. I steered us to an empty class and let the girl cry herself out. Riddle is going to die before I leave. I just need to know where he is.

When she finishes crying and just hiccups into my chest, I pull her back to make eye contact. "I will kill Riddle and his minions. I promise you this Hermione... Malfoy still in the school?" She nods questioningly. "Good, I have a target." I pull her back into the hug until she fully calms down.

Drawing her back once more, I tell her, "Now, I need to go to Diagon alley to pick up some things. Want to join me? Have a little adventure with the devilishly handsome wolf man?"

"But... I can't leave! I'm a studen- ah whatever." She sighs as she wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"That's the marauder spirit! Old Padfoot did work his magic on you as well! C'mon, I have a fun way to get to town!" I drag the red-eyed girl out. Hoping to cheer her up with some adventure. Making it out to the grounds, I tell her. "You are riding Snuffles to the town." Her confused looks makes me laugh as I step away from her.

Shifting into my giant wolf, I lay in front of her. "Snuffles... You're a very big wolf." I let my tongue hang out in a goofy manner and while giggling, she hops on. I take off once she is comfortable. Careful not to jostle her too much in the three-mile trek to town.

The speed is very slow as I can go faster than the human eye, but hearing Hermione laugh is worth the slow running. We reach the outskirts of town and I have Hermione get off before I change back into a vampire/wolf hybrid.

"Probably shouldn't advertise that I'm a freak of nature," I mutter to myself as I stuff my tail down my pants to my discomfort. I pull my hood over my head and shift my hair to a messy dirty blonde. The hood shadows my eyes from the noon sun well enough. The nails are negligible, so I just cast a blunting charm on them so I don't cut anything as I am not at all use to them. Offering my arm to the seventeen year old girl next to me, we head to the tavern where I use the floo with Hermione to Diagon alley, pronouncing it correctly this time.

Managing to keep my balance, I seamlessly step out of the fireplace, thanks to my training in footwork, with Hermione in tow and we enter the alley. The patrons of the bar watching the hooded armed muggle escorting a student across the bar the entire way.

The first stop is a shop in Diagon alley to get another pouch for use of carrying my money. This is easy as it is only five gallons with the security charms. I have just enough loose coins in my pouch to buy it.

The next stop and must important is to the bank to pick up some more coin to use. I plan to take out my entire trust account as I do not plan to come back to this realm again. I'll buy as many books as I can on all subjects, making stops to Sirius's house to grab some illegals, maybe even some blood rituals, who knows. I bathe in the stuff enough, be it mine mostly or the grimms of the forest.

Walking in, the goblins eyeball me as I go to an empty teller. "Greetings goblin. I would like to go to my vault."

"Name?"

"Harold Potter," I answer. The goblin gives a jerk and looks at me closely. Not seeing anything of importance with my hood shadowing the upper part of my face.

His green face twists into a look of anger as he orders, "Remove the hood imposter. Potter has been dead for months. Your own ministry confirms this." At the tone of his voice, the guards close in around Hermione and I with their spears lowered.

Pulling my hood down, my ears pop up and I glare at the little goblin with my duel colored eyes. "I am willing to give an oath saying I am the true Potter. Is this needed goblin? Or do I have to kill you all for threatening me and my friend?! That may prove nothing, but will make me feel better." The green-skinned creature gives a jerking nod. Drawing my wand, I say my oath and add something extra to make it more valid. "Under the eyes of the goddess of night, I swear on my life and soul that I am Harold James Potter, also under the alias of Sirius Black in the land of Remnants. May I be judged under your rule, my goddess, if I be lying, may you take my soul to do with as you see fit."

The goblin's eyes widen as I say the ancient oath. I found it in a book on oaths I skimmed through once. It was used in the early days before truth serums were made to weed out the criminals. Families rebelled as they did not like their loved one's souls being taken under servitude for stealing a chicken.

I feel a burning up my arm. Pulling down my jacket, I see the image of a woman holding the moon to her breast with a motherly look on her face on my bicep. Inside the moon is a howling wolf silhouetted from the white. Seeing as I am alive, I take this as a good sign. Wasn't in the book if it comes off? "Believe me now little goblin?"

The goblin wordlessly snaps his fingers, the guards all back down and tells his assistant that is behind his chair, "Take Mister Potter and his friend to his vault post-haste." The goblin snaps a salute and quickly walks down the hall. We follow after him, pulling my hood back up as I go. We reach the carts soon and pile in. After an exhilarating ride, we stop at the door to my vault and I go in. I can take as much out as I want as it refills from my main vault which I will see to getting into before I leave this realm.

Pulling out my money pouch, I call out an advanced summoning charm with the pouch wide open. It sets a target and something is summoned towards it. Useful for something like this or trap making. As I am not one to do those in battle and when I need to summon things, I just use accio, it is not used much. Learned it from Fred and George when I helped them prank some people.

Soon, I have all the gold in my pouch and am set to go. The pouch will only open if I say, "Mischief is in need of funding," In parseltongue. Taking a coin out, I flip it towards the goblin that took us here and got back into the cart.

The goblin brings us back to the surface quickly and we leave. "So, what are you going to use all that gold for?" Hermione asks.

"Hm. I don't know, but gold is valuable everywhere, so I'll probably just sell half in Remnant, keeping the rest for personal use. Some of the gadgets there needs high quality gold, so smelting them down will give me that." Exiting the bank was like a breath of fresh air. "Now, let's go shopping. Need enough knowledge for years, so back to the store to pick up a trunk to carry a library fit for a scholar and then to the books. Tell me if you want a copy. I can get you one too. My money means absolutely nothing to me."

"I can't do th-" Hermione tries to object.

I cut her off before she gets going, "You can and you will. Do not fight a losing battle 'Mione. If I can convince Blake to get out of the library, I can convince you to let me buy you some books."

Sighing, she nods and accepts it. My tone of voice telling her everything. While meek and broody at school, I would sometimes break it to show that I mean business to convince people. As we walk to the trunk store, Hermione asks, "Whose Blake?"

"Teammate. In the Vale, I am part of a hunter team, RWBY. We kill grimms and do some mercenary work. Grimms are soulless monsters that are mad with bloodlust that are EVERYWHERE."

Hermione, the ever curious person, asks, "Who else is on your team our is it just you two?"

"My team is made of four girls. Ruby, who is the leader. She uses a big scythe to tear grimms apart. Strange for such a nice girl. Weiss, a rapier user that uses dust, a mineral that is like crystallized elements, to fight. Blake, a cat Faunus who is like a ninja or something. Last is Yang, Ruby's sister. She just beat the shit out of things with steel gauntlets that has a shotgun built in to add a little power to the hits. All around a dangerous set of people and I would not have it any other way."

"Sounds like you like them a lot," Hermione observed as I pick out a scholar trunk and bought it. It can hold thousands of books, be weightless and fits in my pocket.

"Yeah. Think of the snowy couple as my sisters. Even though Weiss can be... A snob at times." That's putting it mildly, though she has gotten better since the Blake incident. A lot more considerate of people's feelings.

"Snowy couple?"

"Ruby and Weiss are 'dating' each other. They are trying to hide their relationship from the team, but I walked in on them once. Awkward that. So I know what is going on. They aren't that subtle, so I'm sure the others see it. Blake for sure as she likes those romance novels, probably sees relationships with everyone."

We enter the book store as we continue the conversation, grabbing any books that look useful in the least. Anything that is not fictional or history based went into the shopping basket which I am carrying. It has a feather weight on it, along with an expansion, so it doesn't get full or too heavy.

"Sounds like Ron and Lavender this year." Like that the happy times die a little. "Sorry Harr- Sirius."

"It's fine. How is the little traitor doing these days?"

Ron, well... He's been spreading some stories about you that people are believing. In most people's eyes now, you are a sadistic sociopath." Not too far off the mark, but I like to think I don't enjoy suffering for its sake, just the suffering of my enemies.

"I tried to stop them, but they just ignored me and followed whatever Ron said. They don't even believe me when I tell them that he tried to kill you! When it finally came out that he did, everyone worshiped him for his 'good deed'!" As she explains, we continue deeper and deeper into the store, picking out these obscure books on magic branches that even Hermione has never heard of.

Wow, I can't believe that they dismissed the murder of myself so casually. "Didn't expect that... Ah well. I'll be gone in a month or something, so it doesn't matter to me." Hermione latches onto my arm at these words. The panicked look in her eyes stop me dead from asking to let go.

"Please don't leave me again! Please! I have no one anymore! If you leave, please take me with you!" The bushy haired girl begs me.

"I-I can't." This display of weakness and the look in her eyes almost physically hurts me, enough that I have to give in a bit, "If I do, you will be living alone for the next few years as I finish school. You can't get into my school as it is for heavy fighters that can use aura. You don't have any either. To even get mine, I almost died!"

"I don't care Harry! As long as you visit often enough, I really don't care. No one here cares for me anymore. Neville and Luna try, but it just doesn't work out. I have no one, but you! I'll just get a civilian job. Maybe at a library, I always wanted to do that when I was younger." The look on her face makes me feel horrible. She looks so scared of being alone.

Knowing the feeling of this kind of loneliness, I say,"I can't give you a definite answer, but I can try" She slowly lets go of my arm and we continue to go through the books in silence. Can I really bring her back with me? She has no one here. I could apperate every night to check up on her to see how she is doing. I banish the thoughts for later. I have to pick out these things for now, I'll entertain the idea when the job is done.

By this point, we are through the book store and have what I see as seven hundred gallons with of books or seven thousand pounds. It will make a dent in my money, but only 1/20. I have a lot of money in my trust.

Having the cashier ring it up was fun. She looks so stunned at the amount of books. After stash it in my library trunk for later sorting, we leave and head to the ice cream parlor for a snack before we go to Sirius's for some of the more shady books. "If I do take you with me. You'll have a hard road ahead. You will have to go through all years of school again, muggle version of it too, so you will have to learn everything new. I'm sure they have online courses for you to take, but it will be difficult."

"Snuffles, you know how I am with academic challenges. I'll get to my age group in a year or two." The scary thing is that I believe her. Ruffling her hair like I do my teammates, I chuckle while continue eating my ice cream.

When we finish, I say, "Alright then. Well, time to got do business in the Black residence."

"Oh, well, can you apperate?" I nod. "Well, let's go!" We apperate to the park outside the Black's house and I knock on the door. Moody opens the door with his wand trained on me.

I raise my hands to show they are empty. "Lower the wood Mad-eye. I'm just here to pick up a few books."

"Who are you?" The man gruffly asks, not lowering his wand.

"Obviously someone who have been here before man. Harry Potter at your service. Need to get a few books from Padfoot's dusty library."

"Bullshit! I saw Potter die!" Moody shouted at me, keeping his wand steady on me.

"I've made an oath to the goddess once today, Hermione is my witness and so are the goblins. I have a picture on my arm to prove it. May I come in?" I pull my arm out of the sleeve and show him the image of the goddess.

The man backs into the doorway with his wand still on me. Paranoid lunatic. Closing the door behind us, I pull off my hood and shake my hair loose. Without any more words, I jog upstairs and enter the library. Can I take any of these out? "Kreacher!" The house elf pops next to me, sprouting his pureblood nonsense.

"Quiet you silly creature! I want to know if I can take any of these books out of the library?"

"Yes you can, filthy master," the little creature growls. That answers that, I grab the books that I will use, leaving the truly diabolical stuff alone. Rape magic is not something I would even think of using. Hermione digs through a bag of her own books and pulls on out to read while I do this. Even for the born scholar, seeing these types of magics are not on her to-do list.

Putting it in my library trunk. I hop out of the library to see Hermione still reading one of the many books I got her in a comfortable chair while Moody and Tonks are standing by the door, watching me work. Walking over to Hermione, I drape over the chair and check out what she's reading. It's a book on charms of seventh year. "C'mon Hermione, it's late. Let's get back to Hogwarts." It's around five right now.

"Not so fast Potter. You need to explain where you were!" Tonks cries as she blocks the door. Her slim physique doesn't really help as I can just pick her up and move her.

Eying her, I nod and gesture to the seats that Hermione is in. The brown-haired girl immediately puts her book away to hear the story. Once everyone is sitting, I lean above Hermione on the back of her chair once more as I begin, ready to dodge at any point if Moody loses his mind and zaps me.

"Well, I fell through the veil after Ron pushed me and I tripped over Padfoot. After free-falling for some time, I come to only to see a roof I was about to smash through. Not as painful as you would think. Just some shattered bones and internal bleeding. Little blood and I am good to go. Whe-"

"Blood?" Tonks interrupts. The three are looking at me.

"Oh right, I never told anyone." Chuckling nervously, I continue. "I'm a vampire. Been one since third year." I continue quickly with the story to avoid questions, "So, I got back up after healing and killed a few gangsters as I fell into their club. Had the help of a blonde girl, Yang, for a bit before she stopped to watch me fight the rest." Remembering the day, I smirk at how shocked Yang looked, the one time I've ever seen that look on her face.

"Got invited to the same school as the girl for my 'skill' with fighting. They don't have magic so they thought that blowing people up was the work of aura. The school is to train basically mercenaries to fight soulless creatures."

"Put on a team with Yang, the blonde girl, her sister, and two other girls. Oh! And when I unlocked my aura, which nearly killed me, it made me part dog. Was on a mission, my first solo, when I was apperating back to school, but I got pulled back here early this morning. And that is the story of my time at Beacon so far."

"V-Vampire?" Hermione stutters. I dropped hints, but I guess she dismissed them as being a dog.

"Dog?" Tonks asks. I flick my ears that she has somehow missed, wagging my tail to see past the chair edge. She stares at the animal parts, then add her own pink set on top of her head. "This is cool!" She cries as she starts wiggling the new parts on her head.

Hermione giggles and I chuckle at the excitable girl. "Anyways, I need to get miss Ganger back to school because she just skipped a day of class to come out shopping with me. I'm sure adding on, out past curfew is not the best thing to do."

The breaks Hermione out of her giggling. "Shit! Sirius, we have to go!" She grabs my hand and I wave over my shoulder at the pair before matching Hermione's pace. Laughing to myself as this is the first time I've ever heard the girl swear.

The trip back to Hogwarts was fun. We got back to Diagon alley, then using floo we got back to the town. Snuffles made another appearance as I sprinted back to the grounds, tongue hanging out of my mouth, enjoying the freedom. I didn't realize I was using aura until I got to school in a minute.

I barely keep myself from laughing as Hermione falls off my back and presses her head to the dirt. "You lunatic!" She cries with her head to the ground. "You forgot I was there didn't you?!"

Shifting back, I pat her on the back and answer honestly, "No, but I did forget to go slow that time around. Nice to go for a jog as Snuffles once in a while. Running in the Emerald forest gets annoying when you have all these grimms trying to kill you when you are just running. Now, I need to find my room and you need to go do your prefect duties."

Groaning at the mention of the prefects, she climbs back to her feet. "Thanks for the books Snuffles, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." She hesitates, then gives me a peck on the cheek before running off. Freezing up for a minute, I stare as she retreats. Why are my first kisses so weird?

Going back into the castle, I head off in a random direction to find my room. In hindsight this was a really stupid idea, but I was bored. This turns into a futile search and I give up in three hours, realizing I don't even know what the portrait for the guest room looks like. Knowing Hogwarts pretty well from the years I spent here, I easily find the room of requirements. I guess I'll just stay here for now.

Not really tired, having slept for so long to replenish my magic and recover from the weird ass fight in my mind, I guess I can use the room to train a bit. "Um. Can I have a training aid to help me with my sword?" I ask the room.

A figure flickers into view, a man in red armor with a long mane of blonde hair loose around his shoulder. He looks around until he stops on me standing in the middle of the room, staring at him. His gaze is like that of a king looking over a peasant. I felt like an ant under his eyes.

"Finally! Holy mother of the fucking night! Someone decided to summon me!" The man cheers, breaking his intimidating presence. "Come here you weird-looking guy, give old Godric a hug!"


End file.
